This Unlikely Redemption
by Jewels33
Summary: Hermione is tired of not being the only woman in her marriage to Blaise. So she turns to an unlikely stranger to find her redemption, Draco Malfoy. Could her quest for redemption turn into something more? Dm Hg Mature Content. PostHogwarts
1. Chapter 1 'Forget the World'

**_Story Title: This Unlikely Redemption _**

Chapter 1: Forget the World

**A/N: So here's another one. I'm trying to decide if I like this more than **

'**Just to Feel You Breath', personally as a start I think I like this one more. And with this one, I have most of it planned out already. Anyways, here it is everyone, Read and Review. And don't forget to check out 'Iris' by SeanEmma4evr, as I always say she's brilliant! **

She sat up in her king sized bed, as she twirled the silver band on her ring finger fiercely. Her soft features folded into grimaces every time she glanced up at the clock above her doorway. She couldn't understand where he was, he should have been home hours ago. She breathed in deeply; this was the fifth night this week he had worked 'late'. She huffed and puffed, refusing to sleep until her husband walked through their bedroom doorway.

They had been married for almost a year now, they started out dating just after the war. The war had lasted only a short while, half a year, until the entirety of the Dark Lords followers were either murdered or were forced to betray the dark side and join the Light side. He had been someone with minimal involvement, in the wake of the war he began to spy for the Order. Thus began her trust in him. It had been two years since then, it seemed like an eternity away. She remembered how charming he had been, virtually flawless. He had been everything she was looking for.

On their 5 month anniversary, he proposed, and seven months later Hermione Granger became Mrs. Blaise Zabini, it had been one of the most unsettling days of her life, yet one of the happiest days too. It was unsettling to think that she, Hermione; were no longer just a single, not just one, but two and with that meant opening herself up. And inevitably it was the happiest because she truly loved Blaise Zabini and was more than happy to bare the Zabini name.

Lately she had been quite unsatisfied with Blaise, in every sense of the word. He would come home well past his normal work hours and when he came home he always smelt of cheap perfume and alcohol. His clothes were always disheveled and sometimes he would have lipstick smeared on his cheek. Hermione shut her mouth, never mentioning how fuming mad she always was. She took it, sat back and watched as her husband cheated on her every night of the week. He had some nerve coming home without even primping himself. Did he honestly think that she had no clue? Hermione might have been a push over, but blind she was not.

She sat in her bed, her expensive Italian silk sheets pulled up over her legs. She looked around the room, taking in her setting. Blaise's family had been one of the wealthiest, next to Malfoy's. But his parents were murdered in the war, even in their minimal involvement they had been murdered by the Dark Lord for their son's incompetence. So their fortune was passed down to Blaise and he had managed to triple the amount they had passed on to him, so to say he was wealthy was an understatement.

Hermione had always been a simple girl, and when Hogwarts ended she had stayed that way. But when you marry Blaise you became extravagant, the embodiment of exaggeration, everything about your life had to be expensive. He was not a simple man, and in some ways he had transformed Hermione into the perfect companion. He thought her blind but not dumb, she rarely ever objected to the things he said and she was passive.

The war had weakened Hermione; it had weakened her soul to see what human beings were capable of. Right after the war Blaise nabbed her vulnerability's and molded her, into a Hermione she barely recognized today. Truthfully she couldn't care less if her sheets were Italian silk or cotton, she couldn't have cared less if her house had 6 bedrooms and 8 washrooms or one bedroom and half a washroom, but she cared when her husband came home drunk and obnoxious, clearly just finishing up with a mistress. That broke her into pieces.

She decided that tonight, tonight she refused to have home come home and see him smashed and slurring, she refused to. She walked to her closet and searched through it with careful consideration until she discovered what she would wear tonight, a night without Blaise.

0o0o0

Hermione apparated into a fancy bar located in the middle of London, it was a magical bar with a charm placed over it that represented a small shack boarded up and out of service. Inside was another story, inside it was magnificent, fit for royalty.

She wore an onyx coloured black dress that reached just above her knees. It was simple but made out of the finest silk money could buy. It had a deep neck that reached just above her waist and was held together by a black lace tie in the front. It had quarter length sleeves and it rightfully accentuated her curves. Blaise had bought it for her two weeks ago when they celebrated his birthday. He always bought her a new dress for every occasion, insisting that no wife of his could be seen in the same dress twice. Hermione never minded it much, especially because she kept fit and ate well. She wore a pair of black strappy heels in addition to a pearl necklace that had been their year anniversary gift. She wore her hair down with waves and a very small amount of makeup. She wasn't incredibly stunning alone, but with the right get-up she could have any man drooling over her.

She made her way over to the bar and took a seat on one of the plush leather stools. She laid her purse down on the seat next to her, clearly stating that she wanted no company. She had went out tonight for the simple reason that she hadn't wanted to be at home when Blaise walked in. She was tired of being there to clean up after him. She dressed up because she hadn't wanted to be out and look like a bomb had gone off beside her.

'What can I get you Miss?' The bartender asked, staring her upper half from bottom to top before he noticed the ring sitting on her finger. Hermione was flattered at his gesture, but wasn't interested.

'I'll have a dry martini please, no olive' she stated simply, again taking to the habit of twisting the ring on her finger. The bartender slid a drink across the mahogany wood of the bar. Hermione nodded her thanks. She sat in the same spot for a good hour and had been approached by a number of respectful men, asking if they might join her, Hermione simply raised her left hand and pointed to the diamond ring that sat placidly on her thin finger. They had been gentlemen and got the message, leaving her alone. That was the reason she had picked this place, for its classy men and great alcohol. She had downed two martinis already when a headache sat deep within her temples, pounding loudly.

'Another Mrs.? The bartender asked politely. Hermione shook her head, realizing that the headache would only get worse. She knew Blaise would probably be home, and looking for her, furious that she wasn't there. She made to stand up, but stopped herself dead in her tracks. _What are you doing Hermione? Blaise has you trained like a dog. _She told herself realizing what she was doing; she was letting Blaise control her, even when he wasn't there.

'Bartender!' She called, his swung around and nodded. 'Another please' She told him, preparing for a sweet revenge on Blaise. She wondered how he would react if she came home drunk, she knew he wouldn't sleep until she was home, but it wasn't because he was worried for her safety, he was worried about what she might be up to, the mischief she might be causing.

The clock struck one o'clock, the place was as packed as ever. She was forced to place her purse on her lap as a couple filled the last two seats on the bar. She looked around the place; it was full of young couples, people drinking, people nibbling on light desserts, people snogging in booths. Finally her eye fell on the door and she saw as a well dressed man walked in, wearing what appeared to be an Armani suit (Blaise's favourite) as he held a girl close to his side. The suit jacket was a strong black that accented the stunning features of his pale skin, the azure tie, nearly a perfect match compared to the icy hue of his striking eyes, danced as a salient ornament against the ebony dress shirt wrapped around his torso. (**A/N: Thanks to SeanEmma4ever for that last line**)

Draco Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her head, not wanting to be noticed by Blaise's best friend. She had dinner with Blaise and Malfoy and some girl Malfoy was dating named Emma, just the other night. The girl that Malfoy had walked in with was not Emma, but what appeared to be Pansy Parkinson. _Great_, Hermione thought, _just great_.

When the war came to an end Malfoy had joined the Light side, and had been forced by the Order to kill his own father. It was cruel and the order knew it, but Lucius wouldn't have expected Draco, his own son to be the one sent to murder him. It had worked well and Malfoy had done just that, murder his father using the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. It was the night the war ended, Harry killed Voldemort that night, but in turn had been sent to the hospital for critical injuries. They hadn't thought he would make it, but he had. After that night, nobody saw Draco, until he had shown up at Blaise's wedding to hold the position of Best Man.

Hermione knew Draco had changed, but she still didn't like him very much. The fact that he had agreed to kill his father made her like him even less. But still, for Blaise's sake they made nice to one another, and eventually formed impartiality to one another. Sometimes they even laughed at each other's jokes, and had very sporadic bouts serious conversations. And they were together a considerable amount, considering Blaise was Hermione's husband and Draco's best friend so they made the best of a bad situation.

But tonight Hermione wanted nothing more than to crawl into a whole than be caught here, at this hour _without _Blaise. She sunk lower into her chair as he passed her; he stopped and looked behind him, but he didn't notice her honey coloured locks and her olive toned skin, so he passed right on by. Hermione sighed in her relief. She requested that the couple beside her trade spots, at first they thought the idea peculiar but Hermione explained that it was a more private spot for the two of them (the couple) the two foolishly accepted, thanking her.

Twenty minutes passed and Hermione had finished two more martinis. 'Another please' She hiccupped and laughed to herself. She occasionally glanced over at Draco and Pansy, but decided against it from now on, because seeing the two snogging pissed her off.

Hermione finished another three in a matter of minutes, and now her vision was blurry and she was convinced she was capable of doing absolutely anything that came to mind. She was making jokes with the man sitting next to her, and he obviously dateless and looking for a lay was laughing loudly at her jokes. He wasn't drunk, merely sipping on a beer.

He was tall and handsome; he had brown hair and green eyes, and kind of reminded Hermione of Harry. He had full lips, and the whitest teeth and he wore a gorgeous suit.

'You're a beautiful girl' he admired Hermione's features and placed a hand on her face.

Draco sat in a booth with Pansy clinging onto him. They had a light supper and were now sipping Drinks, fire whisky for him and a light wine for Pansy. The two were quite sober, for the fact that neither was interested in their drinks but snogging one another.

Draco's eyes drifted around the room as Pansy unlatched her lips from his and began discussing the manicure she had earlier that day. Draco wanted Pansy for nothing more than sex, and Pansy knew it. But still she insisted they had a relationship.

Draco's eyes fell on the back of a head he recognized. The girl had long honey coloured hair that fell just the small of her back. She was wearing a black dress and strappy heels, he noticed a set of pearls, and then he recognized her. Hermione. He knew he sensed someone watching him throughout the night. He looked at the man sitting in front of the bar, facing in his direction. He noticed that man wasn't Blaise.

Draco had always known about Blaise's affairs and had always reminded Blaise that sooner or later Hermione would realize what was going on and she would leave him. He felt truly sorry for Hermione. He noticed that this guy had placed a single hand on her thigh, and Draco's blood began to boil. He watched the two for a few more minutes, realizing that Hermione would never be unfaithful. He saw that Hermione had pushed his hand off her thigh countless times. He strained to hear her voice, it sounded slurred and wobbly. She was drunk. The guy placed a hand on her face and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione moved her lips so that his face fell on her cheek. Draco smirked. He knew Granger could take care of herself. He decided against barging in upon the two's conversation, confident that Hermione wouldn't make the mistake of leaving with this git.

'Bartender!' Called Gary, he was the man who Hermione was sitting beside. 'Another drink for this young lady' he mused, yet his drink still stood half full on the bar. Again he raised his hand up to Hermione's face, in an attempt to kiss her. Hermione was drunk yes, very drunk, but she still had a conscience. She knew that she couldn't cheat on Blaise because as much as she hated him right now, she still loved him. And she wasn't about to sink to his level. Still Hermione wasn't sober enough to realize that soon this guy could become pushy.

Draco pushed Pansy off him as she tried to crawly up on him and straddle his waist. 'Parkinson' He said coolly as he pushed her off 'have some class' He smirked inwardly, before his eyes fell on the couple leaving. Hermione was walking out the door with that git from before. Draco stood up and threw two hundred dollars on the table, leaving Pansy behind, shrieking.

Draco pushed the door open and looked around the street. _Fuck _he thought, _they must had apparated. _Suddenly he heard a girlish giggle from the alley to the left of him. He walked down the street a little further and peered down the alleyway. It was pitch black. He pulled his wand from the inside his suit jacket.

'Lumos' Draco whispered, taking care to shine his wand in different spots. He heard another noise, this time it sounded more like a grunt. Draco began to pick up his pace, this was his best friend's girl.

Finally he heard the sound of lips against skin and he picked up his pace even more.

'Stop' He heard Hermione mutter, still slurring. Finally he reached the two. Gary had Hermione pinned to the brick wall his hand was sliding up her dress. Draco jumped forward and pulled him off, punching him as hard as he could in the face. He raised his wand in the air.

'You stupid prick' He drawled, his voice low and menacing. He grabbed him by the collar and punched him again, harder this time. Gary fell to the floor, seemingly out cold. Draco looked over and some a wobbling Hermione begin to tip over. He grabbed Hermione promptly, and held her bridal style before apparating to the Malfoy manner.

They landed in Draco's bedroom, where Draco laid Hermione on his bed, poured himself a firewhisky and called for his house elf. A female house elf wearing an apron appeared.

'Master call Starry, Starry here master' the little else squeaked. Starry's eyes drifted to the bed where Hermione lay, her dress was hiked up and she looked a mess.

'Starry' He called harshly, the house elf snapped away from Hermione's body.

'Starry sorry Master!' She squeaked grabbing the corner of her apron and sticking it in her mouth, evidently nervous.

'I need you to get me a potion. It's labeled 'Alcohol Revitalizement, and a glass of water' he commanded the elf, Starry jumped up and with a crack she was gone. Draco pulled his wand from his robe and pointed it at the fire; it immediately ignited into roaring flames. He walked over to where Hermione lay and pulled her dress down so that it sat tastefully just above her knees again.

He sat down on a leather chair in front of the fire. He loosened his tie and made a disturbed face. He looked down at his knuckle, it was bleeding slightly. His gaze lifted from his hand and fell on Hermione once more.

'What did Zabini do this time Granger?' He asked her out loud, well aware that she couldn't hear him. Once every few months Hermione would go 'missing' but only for a few days. She always ended up staying with Potter or Weasley, and turned up the next day. But more often than not she would stay home, get piss drunk, then get into an argument with Blaise. Blaise always ended up telling Draco the next time they went for dinner, usually when Hermione was with them. It embarrassed her to no end. He cheeks went red and she clenched her jaw in anger. She rarely ever retorted, just sat there with sheer embarrassment. Draco never laughed; he didn't think it was funny that Blaise abused Hermione. Sure it wasn't ever physical, but mentally, verbally and emotionally was bad too. He always took note of the fact that she wasn't the Hermione he knew in school, she wasn't vivacious anymore, she wasn't opinionate and loud, but soft and humble.

_Crack!_

'Starry brought Master the things Master wanted, Starry is gone now if Master not needs Starry' Draco nodded and motioned for the elf to leave the tray on the table near the door.

_Crack!_

The elf was gone. Hermione stirred against the sheets of his bed and groaned slightly. Her head was pounding and her head was spinning. She opened her eyes; everything taking a while to focus in, but when it finally did Hermione realized that she was no longer at home.

'Fuck' She groaned when she looked over and saw Malfoy standing from the leather chair. He walked to the vial on the table and poured its contents into the water.

'Drink this' He commanded. Hermione took the water and stopped before she opened her mouth.

'Did you poison it Malfoy?' She snapped. Malfoy chuckled to himself.

'Granger if I wanted to poison you, I would have done it well before now. Drink' He commanded. Hermione hesitated but decided anything was better than enduring this headache. She gulped its entire contents down and made a sour face.

'That's a good look for you Granger' He smirked and chuckled slightly.

'Shove it Malfoy' She commented, Draco hinted that old Granger-ness in her voice.

'Now, now. If that how you thank someone who saved you?' He asked a darkness about him. Hermione bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, embarrassed. She sucked her teeth.

'Thank you Malfoy' she said as politely as possible without sarcasm dripping from her voice.

'Stop fucking up Granger' He warned 'or you won't like the man Zabini will become' He warned, looking at her face intently. She stopped all movement, and glared at Malfoy.

'What… what do you mean?' She asked, her strong demeanor leaving her, and her intimidated one showing. Draco tightened his jaw muscles.

'What I mean Granger is that I've been best friends with him for years, I've seen how he handles his women' Draco said warningly. He warned her because he didn't want to see what Zabini would do to her pretty face. It irked Draco through the years, to see Zabini slap women around. He knew he would _never _do that to a woman. He had watched his father destroy his mother with his abuse. He cringed inside. Hermione's lips quivered slightly in the light of the fire. She shifted on Draco's large bed uncomfortably.

'I can't stay with him' she said quietly.

'Merlin Granger, could you speak up?' He asked, annoyed that she had taken on this timid appearance.

'I said I COULDN'T STAY WITH HIM' she shouted lifting a hand to her head, running her fingers through her bouncy curls. Draco turned away and stared at the fire, thinking. He took a seat.

'You can stay here' He told her 'You'll have a room, just don't get in my way' He warned in a passive tone.

'I won't. And thank you' She told him. She stood up, expecting him to take her to her room.

'I don't have a problem with you staying, _as _long as you stay out of my way. Why wouldn't you want to stay with Weasley or Potter?' He asked, curiosity looming throughout him. Hermione bit her lip.

'Harry and I _aren't _on speaking terms, and Ron is extremely busy' she said, exasperated 'Could you show me to my room? I'm quite tired' Hermione stood, stumbling a bit. She was thankful that Draco had intervened tonight; otherwise things could have gotten ugly. She rarely ever drank, and when she did she found herself easily drunk. She was still feeling a bit tipsy, but was mortified about what happened tonight so she tried to keep her composure. Draco stood and opened the door, she walked through and they walked through a series of hallways, before they reached a tall black door. He opened the door and Hermione nearly fell over. It was a gorgeous room, the colours were purple and black, and Hermione vaguely wondered why Draco had a female inspired room.

'It was my mother's' He replied dryly, answering her question, suspecting she would be wondering why he had this room.

'It's beautiful' she stated in awe, she walked a few steps and she noticed Draco was about to leave. She called after him.

'Malfoy!' She called. He turned around.

'Yes Granger' He answered disdainfully.

'Thank you…' She said in all sincerity.

'Mhm' He replied and walked on.

'Malfoy!' She called again. He nodded his head without tuning around.

'Please… please don't tell Blaise I'm here, or that _anything _happened last night' she begged.

'I'm not stupid Granger' He told her and walked on. Hermione walked around the room, she noticed a pair of small pajamas lay on the bed, along with a pair of slippers. She smiled and placed herself down on the bed. She wanted nothing more than a long hot shower.

_Malfoy's turning out to be more noble that Blaise… who would have thought. _She remarked to herself. Through her shower and the rest of her night she replayed Draco's words about how Blaise treated his woman and she realized that she was scared. Oh how she wanted to forget the world, forget his world.


	2. Chapter 2 'Defiant Fear'

Chapter 2: Defiant Fear

**A.N: So here's another chapter, I hope you guys like it, as always read and review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, as we go further into the chapters I'll begin to list 'Thank yous' every chapter, thanking the reviewers. Normally I write short chapters and update often, but I've decided to lengthen my chapters and review often! Hah, it's a win win situation. This chapter is quite dramatic, so enjoy!**

**Check out 'Iris' By SeanEmma4Evr, it's remarkable!**

Hermione awoke to the sound of a small tap on her door. Her eyes fluttered open, her headache even worse this morning. She pushed the black covers from her body, and immediate chill crept down her back. She rubbed her eyes, looking around the room. She hadn't paid too much attention to it last night, for the simple reason that she was too wrapped up in what Draco had said about Blaise. She couldn't help but think of the fact that he had called her 'pretty' even if it was only in a warning. She looked around the room; it was bold yet very feminine. There was a vanity in the corner, with all sorts of expensive beauty care products. Hermione sat on the wooden chair in front of the vanity.

The reflection staring back was less than pleasing. Her hair looked okay, it looked like she had purposely made it messy, it was cute. Her eyes had huge bags under them and her cheeks were pale, her makeup was smudged, despite the fact that she had taken a shower and she had the most displeased look on her face. She had thought about Blaise the entire night, and how when she came home there would be hell to pay.

She was startled when a little tap came at the door. Hermione stood from the vanity and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

'Yes?' She asked, her voice delicate with evidence of sleep still lingering.

'Master Malfoy requests that Starry ask Miss Granger's presence at breakfast this morning' A little voice squeaked behind the door. Hermione pulled the door open. She smiled.

'Morning' She said pleasantly. The elf looked stunned.

'Miss Granger says morning to Starry? Starry is pleased' the little elf shrieked, smiling from ear to ear. Hermione paid immediate attention to the fact that the house elf wore a pink apron. Clothing?

'Malfoy has you in clothing?' Hermione questioned, still standing in the doorway.

'Yes, Starry is paid by Master Malfoy; Master Malfoy is kind thinks Starry!' She shrilled happily. Hermione smiled. _Malfoy pays his house elves?_ Hermione was confused; Draco was the last person she expected to be civil to a measly house elf. It seemed her respect for Draco was growing… slowly.

'Tell Malfoy I'll join him for breakfast' Hermione said 'Thank you Starry' she finished and before she could close the door Starry called her.

'But Miss Granger, clothing is here for Miss Granger, Master Malfoy says Miss Granger should dress in clothing!' The elf explained walking into the room and opening an armoire full of clothes. Hermione's eyes widened. She was baffled at the selection… Hermione couldn't help but wonder whether the clothing had belonged to Narcissa.

'Master Malfoy says pick something! Anything then joins him!' Starry explained, she briefly explained the directions to the breakfast kitchen and before Hermione could say anything the elf was gone with a _crack._ Hermione stood in front of the closet, the choice as to what she would wear was tough. She finally settled on a pair of blue denim jeans paired with a stunning a black fitted, cashmere turtleneck. It was weird to see that Draco had so many pairs of muggle clothing… for women. She doubted that Narcissa wore jeans, so she assumed that Draco had a lot of women _unexpectedly _spend the night. She pulled her hair into another messy ponytail and didn't bother with any makeup.

Draco was sitting at the table, holding the Daily Prophet in front of his face, aware that Hermione had walked in but clearly not interested in acknowledging her presence. She stared at the table, it was full of food of every kind, and now that she thought about it her stomach had been grumbling a bit. She walked in and took a seat at the far end of the table.

'Ahem' she cleared her throat, clearly waiting for Draco to say something. He pulled the newspaper down and cocked his left eyebrow. He looked at Hermione and smirked slightly. Out of all the gorgeous things he had bought for women (because alas he did have many female visitors) she had picked the simplest, yet most stunning thing. Draco wore a suit, it was simple and plain but he looked gorgeous in it. It was a deep navy colour coupled with a colorless white shirt with a cobalt blue tie.

'Granger, comfortable sleep I presume?' He questioned his face expressionless.

'Yes, what a gorgeous room' She commented taking in his appearance.

'My mother had great taste' He said simply 'Zabini sent me an owl this morning, asking whether or not I knew where you were' he stated, taking a sip of his coffee. Hermione bit her lip nervously.

'And what did you say?' She questioned eagerly.

'I said I had no clue where you were, probably with the She Weasel or something' He said, a smirk slithering on his face. He was smirking because Hermione's face formed a scowl as soon as he referred to Ginny as the 'She Weasel', he loved pissing her off.

'She has a name Malfoy' Hermione spat, rolling her eyes. She was glancing around the vast table, looking at every morsel of food.

'Stop drooling Granger and help yourself' He drawled, pulling the paper back to his face, chuckling at Hermione's reaction.

'I was not drooling you git' She too laughed, only silently. Hermione grabbed the bowl of fruit salad a placed a few pieces of fruit on her plate. Draco glanced from behind the paper to see what she had chosen. Her arm gracefully reached across the table and poured herself some tea.

'Are you serious?' Draco asked his mouth hanging open 'You live on a few pieces of fruit?' he asked incredulously.

'I eat small amounts often' she said in that typical know-it-all voice 'It's _much _healthier' she remarked, sipping her tea.

'Pft' Malfoy laughed, again pulling the paper up to his face, reading it intently. Hermione finished her few pieces of fruit and tea and sat there, feeling awkward.

'Malfoy, I really should be getting home, Blaise is probably having a fit' She sighed, standing up. 'I'll wash your clothing then return it when I get a chance' She declared. 'Thank you' she whispered loudly enough so Draco heard her, but didn't emphasize it.

'Granger, that's not a very good idea' He said darkly. He folded his paper down and laid back in his chair.

'Why is that Malfoy? You were very vague last night' Hermione said in an agitated voice. Draco pushed a hand through his silvery blonde hair.

'Because I know your _dear _husband, and I know that he won't be very accepting of you staying out the entire night and not letting him know where you've been' Draco stated simply, his grey-blue eyes digging into her chocolate brown ones.

'Stop beating around the bush Malfoy, what will Blaise do to me?' She shouted he arms folded across her chest.

'Granger, you're so naïve' He alleged now standing up, his hands sitting simply by his side.

'You don't KNOW ME!' She shouted, louder this time.

'No Granger not personally, but I happen to know every detail of your life with Zabini, he doesn't exactly keep it a secret' Draco spat. Hermione's eyes widened and her eyebrows narrowed.

'Oh really?' She asked her voice equally as dark as Draco's. 'And what does he say Malfoy, I can handle it, I'm a big girl now' She shouted sarcastically.

'You aren't prepared to hear it' He stated cryptically. Hermione breathed in slowly, not wanting to lose her composure.

'Malfoy, just **fucking** tell me' she hollered, ready to smack Draco across the face.

'No Granger' He said in a low voice. Hermione clenched her jaw.

'Is it really that bad?' she whispered as she slumped back down onto the cushioned chair. Draco simply nodded his face forming into an unpleasant frown. He too sat back down, his posture slipping slowly.

'You deserve better Granger' Draco stated his arms folding across his chest. Hermione laughed ominously.

'You don't believe that Malfoy, you've _hated_ me since first year' she remarked, tears welling up in her pretty brown eyes. Draco sighed, he hated complimenting woman.

'Granger, don't presume to tell _me _what I do and don't believe. I believe you could do better than Zabini, you're… ahem… an attractive woman and he doesn't deserve you' Draco stated quickly, not wanting to inflate Hermione's pride. Hermione bit her lip and smiled slightly. She was perplexed, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin SEX God just complimented her, Gryffindor Princess, muggle, Hermione Granger? She was beginning to think that Draco was single handedly molding her back into the brave Gryffindor she was back in Hogwarts.

'I'm tired… I'm tired of crying over Blaise, I'm tired of staying up countless hours wondering where he is. I'm tired of being the woman Blaise has made me' she stated, standing to her feet.

'There's the Granger I know… there's the bossy, know-it-all bookworm' Draco drawled with a hint of forced disgust in his voice.

'Thanks for letting me stay Malfoy, but I have to go and sort a few things out with my _husband_'

'Granger, I'm telling you that you're making a mistake' He stood infuriated 'Give him time to burn off his steam on someone _other _than you' He insisted.

'Malfoy, it's now or never, I've spent a year with that git, and now, now Hermione Granger's back' she smiled cunningly.

'Fine Granger, do what you please' He rolled his eyes coolly, but inside, he was scared, scared for Hermione. 'You know you're always welcome at the Malfoy manner. I'll put a charm on the room you stayed in so you can apparate in anytime. If Blaise touches you Granger… come get me' Draco said seriously.

'If Blaise touches me, I'll castrate him' Hermione smiled cleverly. 'But… I'll come get you' she said, smiling gratefully.

'You know where my office is, and where my home is' Draco was trying his best to act like he didn't care that much, like it was no bigger a deal to him that buttered bread. But it was a big deal, because he hated to say it, but Hermione had become his friend.

Draco apparated just outside the office building marked 'Malfoy Industries' as he smirked self-righteously. He always loved standing outside the grand building, admiring its composure, its class. He was one of the most well known wizards, besides Harry, in the wizarding world. It had been mentioned that he owned the most money in the wizarding world, and the accusations weren't far off. After he killed his father, he became famous. But it was fame that he wanted nothing to do with, he didn't want to be known as the 'Boy-who-killed-his-father', he saw nothing noble in the deed, nothing.

Draco owned many large companies, and placed a large amount of his money in investments, mainly Quidditch teams. His office building, Malfoy Industries, was dedicated solely to serve the purpose of managing all his companies, from top to bottom in the most thorough way. When he murdered his father, the Malfoy heir was passed onto him, a ridiculously large amount of money that he had managed to triple in funds.

He looked up at the sign once more, wearing his signature smirk before he apparated into his office. Contrary to popular belief, Draco worked hard, day in and out he worked his ass off to keep his empire up and running. Today he had three meetings, all of them were to discuss the growth in his investments, which investments could cost him more money and which were most profitable. But as he sat in front of his desk preparing for the meeting he had at noon he found himself unable to focus, his concentration weaning. His mind kept drifting to Hermione and the probability that today she would be introduced to what Zabini was capable of. The thought made his blood boil.

'Mr. Malfoy?' A voice came over the magical intercom.

'Yes Greta?' He asked not fazed by the sultry voice of the woman.

'You have a visitor here to see you' She said softly, this time catching his attention. _Granger _he thought to himself. _That didn't take long_ he thought angrily.

'Send her in'. The door opened slowly, only to reveal the made-up face of Pansy Parkinson, clad in nothing but a mini skirt and a half buttoned blouse. _Gods, how many times do I have to tell Parkinson, don't come to my work _he rolled his eyes as she walked in slowly, seductively. Her hips swayed carelessly as she flung her brown hair from her face.

'Drakie-poo!' She squealed, her high pitched voice causing the onset of what would soon be a very painful headache. Pansy walked in and pushed Draco onto the leather chair behind him, as she crawled atop his fit body.

Hermione apparated just outside her home. A charm had been place on it half a year ago, when the couple bought it. It prevented anyone from apparating within the confines of the home, the closest you could apparate was just outside the gates. Hermione had liked the idea at the time, it meant that she wasn't to expect any unwelcome visitors, now it just posed a problem, walking.

She walked into her house, laying her clutch on the table just inside the doors of her mansion. She looked around, the lights were off, and it looked like house-keeping hadn't arrived yet. _Perfect _Hermione thought, knowing that Blaise was probably sleeping. She walked up the spiraling staircase, finally reaching the second floor.

There he lay, passed out cold and naked on their bed. Hermione smirked, reminding herself of Draco. She smiled thinking about him. _Focus Hermione! _She coached herself as she approached the closed black curtains sitting on the wall opposite of their bed. She pulled them open, and blinding sun consumed the room. Blaise stirred and sat upright, clearly pissed. Hermione chuckled.

'What the fuck' he yelled as he closed his eyes, squinting to see beyond the rays of sunlight.

'Morning sunshine' Hermione alleged sarcastically.

'Where the fuck were _you _last night' Blaise said forebodingly. Hermione walked to the doorway, leaning against it she smiled a sickly sweet smile.

'I believe the question is where were you, dear Blaise?' Hermione questioned 'Working late again honey' She loved using terms of endearment to irk Blaise. A self-satisfied smile was creeping onto her face. Blaise pulled his wand from the night table and with a flick of his wrist, the blinds closed again. He pulled a pair of pants from the ground, slipping them on. He studied Hermione's face and smiled arrogantly.

'You look like a fucking tramp' He laughed to himself. Hermione's smile slowly disappeared from her face. She wiped under her eyes, mascara coming from under her eyes.

'I had a really fun night last night sweetie' she alleged, holding her obnoxious composure. She could see it was beginning to bother him. 'A fun night _without_ you' She commented as she walked out of their room and into the conjoined washroom. Blaise chuckled menacingly. He was thrown off by Hermione's performance; usually she mentioned nothing about his rendezvous with other women. But today, something was different and he wasn't pleased.

'Where were you Hermione?' He asked, standing in the doorway, watching as she rid her face of makeup and began to apply a fresh look.

'Oh you know, out and about' she answered, amiably. There was something, off about her voice, Blaise dually noted. He walked further into the washroom and grabbed Hermione's forearm roughly. Hermione's eyes widened.

'Answer me, _dear_' Came his dark voice. Hermione pulled her arm from his grip and continued to fix herself in the mirror.

'Don't. Touch. Me' she warned. Blaise laughed. He grabbed her arms again and swung her body around so that she was facing him. His eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on her arms.

'You're my wife Hermione, I'll do to you what I please' He told he, pushing her back against the marble bathroom counter top. Hermione cringed in pain, but she continued to stare Blaise in the eyes.

'_Un-hand me Blaise if you know what's good for you_' She said in a slow, confidently clear voice.

'Don't make it worse for yourself Hermione' Blaise cautioned, shaking her slightly. Hermione tried to slip from his hold on her, to no avail, he was too strong.

'It's futile dear, you aren't as strong as me' he smirked evilly.

'Blaise lets play a game' Hermione urged, smiling a half smile.

'Why don't _you _tell _me _where _you _were? And _I'll _tell _you _where _I _was. Because we both know that you _don't _work late, so don't give me that _bullshit!' _Hermione spat raising her voice a little. Suddenly Blaise lifted his hand, and connected with Hermione's face. Hermione fell to the ground as she reached a hand up to her face. She felt a few drops of blood spill from he gash above her eye. Blaise knelt beside her laughing.

'Now that we're both on the same page' He began fake sympathy in his voice 'Tell me where you were, and I won't have to hurt that pretty face of yours' He placed a single finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his so he could look into her eyes. Fear. He saw just what he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3 'Brilliantly Reckless'

Chapter 3: Brilliantly Reckless

**A/N: I'll probably post one more after this chapter before Christmas! So enjoy. I really like this chapter, I feel I stayed true to Hermione and her strength, of course after being struck by your husband, there's a limit to just how strong you are, so keep that in mind when you read this. Anyway, some major developments! **

**As promised, here are the 'Thanks You's!' **

**IvyMalfoy**

**SeanEmma4Evr- My ultimate inspiration**

_Annaleah_

_dracoshott28_

_POPSICLEx3LOVE_

Ohhanotheranonomouswriter

Hpwwefan

Ceylanyx

Seifersfire

wannabe-hermione

IndulgentWriter

xSeaxchicx

HeatedTemptress

Jessie123

Sorry if I missed you!

Fear was encompassing Hermione entirely. Her head was spinning slowly, as the onset of a headache pounded in the spot where Blaise had struck her. _Blaise struck me _Hermione told herself in awe _Malfoy really was right _she hadn't wanted to believe that Blaise was capable of physical abuse, so she hadn't been prepared when he had hit her. She wanted nothing more than to burst into tears and crawl into a fetal position, waiting for the events that took place to just… vanish.

'Hermione…' He drawled slowly, his body flinging into an upright position 'Answer me' Blaise threatened, his eyes narrowing as he grew impatient. Hermione's thought were a blur, her husband, the one man in the world she was supposed to trust broke that trust, and breeched that line, he trespassed on her safety. Hermione had been the brightest witch in Hogwarts; she had processed things that other students couldn't begin to fathom. She had stood up to Lord Voldemort and his followers countless times with the utmost bravery, so why was it that Blaise Zabini had made a coward out of her? Why was she trembling in the face of a man who had just proven to be no better than a chauvinistic, controlling pig?

Hermione searched her mind and her heart looking for something, someone she could think of that would bring her bravery back, something to hang on to. In all her searching, Draco Malfoy popped into her mind and their conversation from earlier that day followed _'You know you're always welcome at the Malfoy manner. I'll put a charm on the room you stayed in so you can apparate in anytime. If Blaise touches you Granger… come get me' _she remembered how sincere his voice had been, it sent chills up her back. She had found it, those simple words would get her through this, and those simple words would bring her back.

Blaise reached down, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders as he pulled her up. _Pull it together! _Hermione was screaming at herself in her head, the events that were playing out were seemingly in slow motion, Blaise raised his fist, and swung as he held Hermione there if front of him, and Hermione ducked out of the way wiggling out of his bruising grip, causing Blaise's hand to smash into the mirror, smashing it. Hermione wasn't as strong as Blaise, but she was tinier and more agile two qualities which she had just worked to her advantage. Hermione heard Blaise cry out in pain, she knew that if she didn't react quickly, there would be hell to pay, she suddenly remembered her wand, that was another advantage, Hermione was a far better qualified magical being that Blaise, she pulled her wand from robe and pointed it at the back of Blaise's head, poking it into him, letting him know what was going on. He laughed nervously.

'Turned around' Hermione commanded, her voice quivering. Blaise did so, raising his hands in the air, Hermione noticed blood pouring down his arm, she smiled to herself.

'Your first mistake Zabini was raising your hand to _me_, your second was actually hitting _me_' Hermione stated, a confidence gaining within her.

'I was just doing what was best for you Hermione' He pleaded, again that fake voice shining through. Hermione laughed, trying her best to not seem intimidated by Blaise, though a huge part of her was utterly terrified of her _husband_.

'Oh please' She rolled her eyes 'That's a load of bullshit, and you know it. The problem was, was for the longest time, _I _didn't know it. But now, now I see your true colours _honey _and I'm not too fond of them' She shoved her wand into his cheek forcefully; his eyes seemed to glaze over in rage.

'Hermione, I just love you so much!' He insisted, smiling. For a moment had the instinct to lower her wand, but snapped from those thoughts a second later.

'If you loved me' She whispered the hurt ringing through her voice 'you wouldn't have _hit _me, and if you loved me, you wouldn't have hopped into bed with one of those cheap tramps' Hermione spat, feeling contentment deep within her.

'Hermione' Blaise warned in a dark voice, as he totally shred the phony performance he had on only moments before.

'Hand me your wand' Blaise widened his eyes 'Now' Hermione commanded whipping her left hand over her head in false preparation to hex Blaise into the next century. Blaise fumbled a bit before he pulled his wand out and handed it to Hermione.

'You're making a mistake Hermione, a Zabini _always _gets what he wants' He told her, backing away from her wand. Hermione smiled maliciously.

'So does a Granger' she affirmed smirking 'Immobulus!' She shouted as a faint purple light escaped her wand and encompassed Blaise entirely. Blaise stood there stunned, unable to move or speak. Hermione stood there satisfied, but realized that the curse wouldn't hold Blaise for long, that he would be powerful enough to break from the curse. She would have to be quick. She ran into her room, looking around, intent on only collecting important things. She grabbed a few outfits from her closet, her wand, and a pair of robes. She shoved them into her overnight bag and ran downstairs.

She ran beyond the gates and apparated with concentration to the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa's old room. She was out of breath by the time she threw her bag on the ground, not only from running from her home, but because of the anxiety she felt. She swallowed hard as she tried her hardest to relax her tense muscles. It was four three o'clock and she had no idea how late Draco usually worked, that was enough time for her to fix herself up and make up some story about how her and Blaise got into an argument, she decided she wouldn't mention anything about the physical violence.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Draco, because she did, it was that she was ashamed that her husband actually had the tenacity to hit her. She was embarrassed that she had lived with him as husband and wife for a year, totally oblivious and sightless to the man he really was, to the fact that he _wasn't_ a man. She ran a hand over her face, and stopped when she reached just above her left eye. She felt a wound there, and some blood, but what stood out to her was that she _actually _felt pain, pain that was caused by her husband, it was a concept she just couldn't wrap her head around. That was when she broke down crying, she hadn't wanted to every cry over Blaise again, but the chaos she had just endured was enough to make anyone cry. She threw herself on the bed she had slept in only a night before, she wished at that moment that she hadn't gone home; she wished she hadn't married Blaise Zabini.

Draco sat at his desk, staring down at a page full of numbers that normally would have made sense, but at this moments made no sense whatsoever. His mind was preoccupied with other thoughts, thoughts of a relatively tall, slender, honey coloured hair, chocolate eyed girl. He was going crazy wondering what had happened when she confronted Zabini, and he was sick and tired of wondering. He sat through three separate meetings silently, thinking only of Hermione and how she might be doing. It was confusing him; a girl that had meant nothing to him a few years ago now consumed his every thought. How was it possible?

Draco tried his hardest to push her from his mind, and focus on the papers sitting in front of him, but it was redundant. It seemed that there was no point in even being here, especially since he knew Hermione was quite predictable. If something had indeed happened he knew that she wouldn't have shown up here, she was too darn stubborn, she wouldn't have wanted to draw attention to herself, so she would have apparated to the Malfoy Manner. It was decided, he would leave work early.

Hermione stepped out of the shower; the bathroom that connected to Draco's mother's old room was foggy with steam. A steaming hot shower always brought Hermione back to reality, but in a gentle way. She pulled two towels from the shelf beside the shower, wrapping one around her head, and the other around her body. She looked in the mirror, and looked at the gaping cut above her eye. She clenched her jaw tightly, as a single tear streamed down her face. She spent only a few more moments looking at the cut before she made her way in to the room she was staying in.

There he was, Draco Malfoy was sitting on a black leather chair that sat in front of the fireplace tucked away in the corner of the room. He was holding a glass half full of a yellowish liquid, fire whisky. Hermione recognized it right away, it was Blaise's favourite. Draco turned his body to glance at her briefly; he didn't notice the cut above her eye right away.

'Malfoy…' Hermione began a certain emptiness in her voice.

'Don't Granger' He stopped her before she could even start. Hermione's face dipped into a frown, she had intended on using cover-up to cover the cut, but it was only now that she noticed that bruises of hand marks on her arms. She swore under her breath.

'What do you care anyway Malfoy. I shouldn't have come here. It was just a tiny squabble between Blaise and I' She stated without any conviction, she wanted to believe it so badly though. Draco stood up to face her.

'And I presume you accidentally obtained the gash above your eye? Was that a result of your own recklessness or someone else's?' He asked his voice dripping with disgust, not towards her but towards Blaise. Hermione sighed deeply. She sat down on the bed as she fought back tears. She knew Blaise wasn't worth her tears; she just couldn't help but be upset at the fact that in one night she had lost a year worth of good memories, she had lost her husband in the matter of hours. She knew that it had been coming all along, but she never… she never thought he would take it that far.

Hermione's eyes quaked with tears, threatening to spill over any moment. She manipulated her arms so that Draco wouldn't be able to see the nasty bruises on her arms, she was ashamed. She couldn't fight the disgrace she felt swarming within her heart… it was like Blaise was controlling her from afar. Draco took a large gulp of his Fire Whisky as he strode over to Hermione's side. He shook his head slightly, running a hand through his silvery-blonde hair. He had the most hateful look on his face; he wanted nothing more than to pummel the ignorance right out of Blaise's body.

'Granger' He breathed softly, trying not to sound so harsh 'I'm… sorry' He alleged genuinely, staring into the now empty depths of his glass. Hermione lifted her head from its drawn position and raised it, looking into Draco's eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. He had the most beautiful eyes; you could almost lose yourself simply looking into them. They were a pale blue with a silver accent outlining the outer part of his iris. His eyes once had an emptiness to them, but as of late they seemed so cluttered with emotion, either way they were deemed unreadable. Hermione chuckled softly as she sniffled lightly.

'I should have listened to you… but my pride got in the way' she told him, still staring into his eyes. At this point she turned her head away once more. Draco gently put a hand to her cheek as he turned her head so that his eyes faced hers.

'No Granger, Zabini got in the way' Draco stated sternly. Even after Hermione had been married Draco refused to call her Zabini, he still used Granger, even though she had taken Blaise's last name. It drove Blaise insane, which was one of the reasons he did it. Hermione smiled at his sincerity, it was something that as of late she hadn't seen in her own husband. It was refreshing to feel cared about, to feel like she mattered to someone.

In the middle of the war Hermione's parents were murdered by Lucius Malfoy, she had watched it as Lucius had put her under the immobilizing charm. Hermione had gone to her home, knowing that after the last ambush that's where Lucius would seek revenge. Hermione had gone in alone at first, which was a tactic that had been planned. After several minutes of dueling with Lucius Draco was supposed to walk in and kill his father as he was distracted. Draco had been late and that resulted Hermione being immobilized and helpless and her parents were murdered, she blamed Draco for it for the longest time. Today she realized that killing his own father must have been the hardest decision he ever made and the most noble, she realized that she herself, if she were in Draco's situation, would have delayed as long as possible, so could she really hold it against him?

In Hermione's thoughts of Draco and the war, she had forgotten that she had left her arms uncovered and she just noticed that Draco's gaze had become a malicious stare directed to the bruises plaguing her arms. Hermione could see his jaw tightening and his features stiffen as he examined her arms. Hermione lowered her head and threw her head to the side, trying to avoid the conversation all together. Draco took a sharp breath in.

'Granger…' He began slowly through clenched teeth 'What else happened?' He questioned, staring at her face now.

'Nothing' Hermione breathed as tears began to spill from her eyes 'Nothing' she repeated as if to reassure not only Malfoy but herself too.

'Bullshit Granger' He yelled as he pulled her arms away from their folded position and shook them slightly, as if to show her.

'I'll only ask you once more' He threatened 'What happened' Hermione froze as he spoke those words; she had just been reminded of Blaise, the things he said, the things he had done. Hermione tried her hardest to pull her arms from Draco's hands, but she felt a weakness prevail over her. Hermione hadn't even realized where Draco's thoughts had drifted off to; it looked as though Blaise had held Hermione's hand above her head in order to gain access to… _her. _It infuriated him to think that Blaise had forced himself on her.

'He just tried to restrain me, that's it!' Hermione shouted loudly as she stood up hurriedly. She ran into the nearest escape, the conjoined washroom. She locked it quickly using two simple fastening spells. Draco walked over to the washroom aware that he would have to speak with her through the door. He heard her mutter the two spells and he knew how to counter them, but he knew that if he forced himself in he wouldn't accomplish anything but pissing Hermione off.

'Are you lying to me?' He asked angrily, stuck on the notion that Hermione had been… forced to do ghastly things.

'No' Hermione stated simply. For some reason the simplicity and conviction she used was enough to convince Draco that she was, indeed, speaking the truth.

'Alright Granger' He told her lightly, still fuming mad. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, revealing herself with slightly puffy red eyes and a terrible posture.

'Thank you Malfoy' she told him, pulling her bag from the bed as she searched through it. Draco didn't mind the view of her bending down; it was the obnoxious Slytherin in him, rearing its traits. He walked over to the mantle of the fireplace and took the Fire Whisky bottle, pouring himself a generous amount. He nodded in recognition. Hermione pulled out some clothing and placed it on the bed, any minute she would kick Draco out and slip into her favourite outfit, an outfit _she _had picked out and bought for _herself_. Getting rid of Blaise didn't only mean getting rid of his physical being, but anything that he had bought for her, anything he had given her, after all it was still a part of Blaise, even if only a small part.

'Stay here' He told her as he pulled his wand from his robes. He whispered a few complicated spells and waved his wand, apparently casting some sort of charm on the room. 'I'm going to take care of that fucker' He told her, clenching his fists tightly.

'No.' She said sternly 'Don't involve yourself Malfoy, I don't want you getting hurt too' She pleaded with a certain austerity in her voice. She wanted to deal with that prick on her own accord, by herself. That was something Hermione has always believed in, dealing with your own demons.

'_Don't _try and stop me Granger. Don't worry, I wouldn't kill Zabini, that would be too easy, but he will pay for what he's done to you' He told her as though that was that, there was no stopping him. Then Draco did something Hermione never thought he would _ever _do, he pulled her hips slightly into his rock hard upper body and kissed her soft, puffy lips with a certain passion, it was brief but it held more passion that Hermione had ever experienced with Blaise, and that was saying something. Hermione smiled widely and bit her bottom lip. With a loud_ pop _Draco was gone. Hermione was joyous, she realized that sooner or later, the sadness would come back, but for now she would enjoy the freedom from Blaise.

Hermione threw herself on the bed behind her and giggled like a school girl. Had Draco Malfoy just kissed her? She felt smug knowing that Blaise wouldn't be expecting Draco, but she also felt worried, Blaise was strong, that was a tidbit of information she had just realized tonight… she didn't want Draco to come back harmed. She stopped herself dead in her thoughts…

Was she falling for Draco Malfoy?

**A/n: Dun, Dun, Dun! Ahah, a cliff hanger. Well there it is, there is SO much on the way for this story it's unbelievable. I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a tendency to make stories sappy, if you'd prefer I didn't… let me know, if you want a bunch of lemony, sappy fluff, let me know!**

**Read and Review.**

**Wish you all happy holidays,**

**Sweetsacrifice!**


	4. Chapter 4 'A Mutual Agreement of Decency

Chapter 4: A Mutual Agreement of Decency

**A/N: So here's another chapter, I know I said I would try and get one to you before Christmas but I was incredibly busy! Sorry! Anyway, here it is, enjoy it. The story takes a totally different direction than I expected it to take. But I assure you that I'll stay true to the characters in this story, for them this chapter is a bit of a slip up! But they will return to there regular selves. Any ideas are always taken into consideration as are suggestions. So you're welcome to make any suggestions or tips you'd like to make, but remember that I have planned this story out already! Anyway, happy reading! Read and review. **

**Thanks to:**

**SeanEmma4Evr- Read her incredible story 'Iris'!**

_wannabe-hermione_

_ohhanotheranonomouswriter_

_hpwwefan_

_SomebodyNeedsAHappyMeal_

_xlalal0ve_

_DBprincess116_

_Ophellia Immortal_

_dracoshott28_

_jennynopenny_

_Jessica_

_HeatedTemptress_

_seifersfire_

Hermione paced around the bedroom she was occupying, her worry increasing as the time on the clock ticked on. Draco hadn't made it back to the Manor yet, it had been nearly an hour, and she was beginning to worry that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't make it back. She had dressed already, and applied a spell to manipulate her hair into soft curls. Hermione twirled her silver banded diamond wedding ring around her finger, it was a habit she had developed when she was worried or angry, and right now it was about the only thing keeping her sane.

She had taken the liberty of showing herself on a tour of some of the Malfoy manner, only the parts that didn't have closed doors, the kitchen, the living room, the library and the dining rooms. It was an exquisite house, whoever had decorated it had amazing taste, but for Hermione it felt like a house and not a home. She felt as though it was too much like a show-room and less like a house that three people had lived in. There were virtually no paintings up, no pictures and definitely no reference to any of the Malfoys, anywhere. It seemed odd, considering the Malfoy's were a family of compulsive boasters; they loved to rub their heritage and living status in other peoples face, so it seemed odd that their own home showed none of these qualities.

She felt bad for Draco; she knew he grew up with all the money in the world, but all the money in the world and no love never results in happiness, which was something she was beginning to realize. As a young girl, Hermione always thought that if she had endless bags of money all the worlds problems would be solved, she had a rude awakening when she married Blaise. She felt bad for Draco because she realized that in her few encounters with Lucius Malfoy that nothing was ever good enough for him, perfection just barely qualified. She also knew of his abusive nature, she never had concrete evidence of physical abuse, though she was sure it was there, but she knew Draco had grown up living through another type of abuse, emotional. She was beginning to realize that she and Draco had more in common that she thought, Blaise was starting to remind her of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione had drifted over to the fireplace mantle, where a number of photos sat and a single dried out rose stood in a vase. There were eight photos in total, all of them were of Draco. She had, had three of him as a toddler, crawling around and giggling innocently, another was of him opening a present on what was presumably Christmas, the present ended up being his very first broom. Hermione smiled at the twinkle in his grey eyes, the innocence about him, it was charming. She realized something as she stood there, Narcissa Malfoy must have been a decent mother she had always seemed to care for Draco, and the pictures were evidence of that. She noticed something else too, that as of lately Hermione felt like she was staring at the innocent Draco Malfoy displayed in the eight pictures situated on what was the mantle of the late Narcissa Malfoy. She felt like looking at him was living proof that he _had _changed, that he _had_ become civilized again, it made her smile slightly.

Her thoughts we interrupted by a loud _crack! _Before her eyes appeared a roughed up Draco Malfoy. He had a gash across his cheek and he was clutching at his side out of breath. Hermione gasped as she ran to his side and pulled him gently over to the bed. She pulled her soft curls back into a messy ponytail and examined Draco quickly. His injuries weren't serious and they appeared to be purely esthetic, she wasn't too worried.

Hermione had decided that the medical field might be the profession for her when Hogwarts ended. Harry and Ron had gone off and become successful aurors, Harry the best of this time and Ron his notable sidekick. Hermione had always known that helping people was what she wanted to do but she had never been too keen on the idea of chasing after Dark Wizards, especially after her experience with them during the war. And it didn't play to all her attributes as well as she would have liked, sure she was fully qualified with a wand, but as an auror there wasn't much thinking involved, besides predicting. And healing was almost entirely dependant on the two, so it seemed to suit her well. She hadn't worked very often anymore, at least not as a healer. Blaise had bought her a hospital for their wedding gift; it was gorgeous and quite big and was named in dedication to Hermione. Blaise insisted that she maintain it well, so it occupied most of the time she would have spent as a healer. Still Blaise had set specific times for her to be home, and like a fool she faithfully stuck to those times day after day.

'Granger' Draco groaned 'I'm fine' He laughed in a strained voice. He pushed her hand away from his face and slowly began to lift himself from the bed.

'Malfoy…' She whispered softly 'Are... you okay? What did you do to him?' Hermione asked in a soft but pushy tone. Draco lifted himself to his feet.

'I'm fine Granger, it's Zabini who won't be fine' He commented smirking, his voice still strained. Hermione smiled which in turn forced a laugh out of Draco, he loved it when that sly smirk formed on her face it was so… sexy. Hermione traced a single finger lightly across the wound on Draco's cheek, as she rested her other hand on his chest disdainfully. Draco smiled, not smirked but smiled. He wrapped his strong arms around her hips and pulled her tightly into him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, before she pulled away and stared into his eyes. Draco wrapped a hand around the back of Hermione's head and pushed her into a rough kiss, a passionate kiss.

He was probing every part of her mouth, wanting to make the moment last, trying to distract her, seduce her. He took notice to her soft, luscious lips; to her taste, honey, and to how perfectly sensual she looked with his arms wrapped around her hips. Draco's hands traveled down further, grazing the ending of the small of her back, as he pulled her into him more, the two huffed and puffed all the while.

The best part about it, for the both of them, was that they each enjoyed it, and it meant something to both of them. It wasn't just a 'revenge' kiss for Hermione and it wasn't just an 'in the moment' kiss for Draco, it was a kiss they both wanted, and accepted. But Hermione's conscious slapped her, screaming at her for abandoning her morals. Hermione promised herself that no matter how strong the temptation she would never cheat as a married woman, she couldn't. Slowly, she pulled her lips from Draco's and slithered from his affectionate hold on her and backed away, waving her index finger at him. She pointed to the ring on her finger sadly. Draco rolled his eyes angrily.

'Give it a rest Granger' Draco drawled 'You don't always have to be St. Granger, believe it or not that ring means practically nothing to the one who gave it to you.' Hermione bit her lip in frustration.

'You're right Malfoy, but it means something to me' She said stubbornly 'It means something to me, because I won't stoop to his level, I'm better than that' She held placing her hands on her hips in that typical 'Granger-Like' fashion. Malfoy chuckled.

'Whatever you say, just give it time, just give it time' Malfoy said smirking, pouring himself and Hermione a glass of the nearly empty bottle of Fire Whisky. Hermione bit her lip, she wasn't much of a drinker, and she remembered (how could she forget) the results of her last tryst with alcohol, she wasn't prepared to make that mistake twice. But she stopped herself from saying no; she realized that the circumstances were entirely different. Firstly, she was in a huge Manor, with a man she was beginning to trust whole heartedly, and secondly she would control her alcohol intake this time, that she would make sure of. Hermione smiled and walked towards the table, picking her glass up and sipping it slowly. Draco downed the entire glass in one gulp. Hermione walked over to Draco's side and kissed him lightly on the cheek as she ran her hand down his side.

'Thank you' she whispered as she nipped at his ear. Draco nearly lost it right then and there, the woman was a tease. He smirked as he snapped his fingers and another bottle of fire whisky appeared before the two. Hermione smiled as she gulped the rest of her beverage down, her face formed into a bitter twist. Draco chuckled at her intolerance for alcohol.

An hour passed and the two had simply made passes at one another the entire time, Hermione had also _insisted _that he let her heal him he was thankful he did afterwards. When he unbuttoned his suit shirt and pulled it off he could have sworn Hermione was about to pass out. He loved the affect his appearance had on women. Draco glanced at the time on the clock hanging above the doorway 9 o'clock already? Hermione also noticed the time, and she smiled happily, she hadn't minded spending all this time chatting with her former enemy Draco Malfoy, and she certainly hadn't minded the view when he had stripped to nothing but a pair of slacks so he could be healed. The two had moved to the living room, it was a lot more comfortable and cozy and it seemed to suit their needs perfectly. Hermione and Draco hadn't talked about anything in particular, nothing serious anyway, the two figured it was best to avoid heavy conversation and just stick to light conversation. It had been refreshing.

'I'm just going to change into pajamas could we continue this talk after I change?' Hermione asked as she yawned loudly. Draco chuckled and nodded as he lifted himself from the leather chair with a slight grunt of pain. Hermione cringed slightly, hating the thought of Blaise being the one to cause Draco pain. It was confusing, the notion that she, Hermione Granger actually cared about Draco Malfoy. If someone had told her when she had been attending Hogwarts, that she, one day would become friends with the venomous Draco Malfoy, she probably would've laughed and then reminded them that Draco was a suspected Death Eater and she was soon to be a part of The Order, well she would've been selective about who she shared that with, but if it were someone from the Order she would have said just that. But now, now they were friends, now they shared a mutual agreement of decency? The thought brought a smile to her delicate features.

'Malfoy?' Hermione questioned as she searched through her bag for her pajamas.

'Yes Granger?' Draco asked stopped in the middle of the doorway.

'Am… am I safe here?' She asked, her head bowing in reoccurring shame from the night's events. Draco turned to face her, his brow furrowed in anger. He hated the fact that Blaise had instilled such fear in the once courageous Gryffindor. Draco nodded slowly.

'Yes, before I left I placed a number of complicated charms to make sure nobody can apparate of disapparate from the entire manor' Draco told her, trying his best to reassure her. He realized that placing a charm so that it was impossible to apparate hadn't been the best idea, but that was just the way the charm worked; in order for nobody to apparate in, nobody could apparate out either. Hermione sighed in relief and smiled briefly at Draco before she returned to searching for her pajamas.

0o0o0

'Hurry up Granger' Malfoy demanded as he led her through the complicated hallways of the Malfoy Manor. He had insisted that Hermione stay in a more comfortable room as it appeared she would be staying for quite a while. Hermione thought it was undeniably gracious for Draco to offer up his home in such a way, it seemed odd, Draco Malfoy being gracious? But it was definitely something Hermione could become accustomed to. However despite all of his quiet efforts to be courteous Hermione was pleased to see that he hadn't lost his 'touch', that thing that made her still call him Malfoy and not Draco. Hermione still noted that sometimes his tone of voice could be bored and lax, something he often displayed it was as though he just… didn't care. But she also noted that lately his 'typical' Malfoy voice had softened, it was less harsh and demanding and more warm and inviting. But she always knew that Draco could never give up his witty retorts and comments, his sly defense tactics that sometimes made her laugh and sometimes made her angry, but it didn't matter to her, because they were what made Draco… Draco.

'Just where do you think you're taking me?' Hermione questioned as she struggled to keep up with his increasingly quickened pace. She wore an ivory coloured night dress that reached just above her knees. It was a thick satin, with thin lace strips holding the satin on her shoulders. She had purposely taken this night dress, for the simple reason that Blaise had never really liked it. He had always complained that it wasn't sexy enough, that she was too covered up in it. It just barely breeched the line of sexy, but it was a sophisticated sexy, something Hermione had always considered herself. She couldn't remember the last time she wore it, but its soft material pressed up against her supple skin felt like a metaphorical freedom of Blaise, it was empowering to wear it.

It saddened Hermione to know that for a short bit of her life she had felt so powerless, it irritated her that she had to be selective about the clothing she wore just so she could feel powerful again. Nobody should have to resort to material things to make themselves feel free, but sadly she had to. She knew that in time she would be able to do whatever she pleased, and wear whatever she desired and still feel control surging through her, it was only a matter of time before she was able to wake up everyday to the Hermione Granger she had left behind on that fateful day when she married Blaise.

'You're pushy Granger, too pushy' Draco stated simply as he turned a corner sharply. He wore a pair of black satin night slacks and a white wife beater (A/N: I hate calling it a wife beater but that's the name!) over his perfectly toned upper body. Hermione, again for the second time that night almost passed out when he walked into her room to collect her. Draco had also felt quite breathless when she walked out in her night attire, but he managed to keep up his nonchalant appearance.

'Oh please Malfoy, I'm no more pushy or stubborn than you yourself. Now if you'll kindly tell me where we're going I won't have to…' Hermione paused as she searched for a suitable punishment 'tickle you to death' Hermione laughed as Draco stopped dead in his tracks and swung around to face her. He smirked.

'You wouldn't dare Granger' He had a sly smile on his face and his hands tucked into his pockets. Hermione smiled coyly _he's ticklish _she thought.

'Wouldn't I?' She questioned as she approached him slowly laughing softly at his worried expression.

'Granger…' His voice warned as he began to back away, he was extremely ticklish. Hermione approached him with her hands out and an eyebrow raised. Before Hermione could even touch Draco, he hand pounced and had her pinned to the wall tickling her anywhere he could reach. Hermione laughed in desperation, it appeared that she too was incredibly ticklish. Her petite body writhed from Draco's hold on her as she struggled to break free, she giggled loudly, as a smirk played in his lips as Hermione struggled to break free of his hold. Finally she wiggled out from his grip and began to run. She was being a tease and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. After months of being tied down to one man it was hard to not be a tease. Especially when the 'teased' was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco ran after her, the two now seemingly in a competitive game of 'tickling'. Hermione ran down a complicated hallway, into a slightly smaller, more magnificent hallway. It was lined entirely in wood and had the most exquisite paintings littering the walls. It had cathedral ceilings and the most superb tapestry everywhere. The hallway was full of family portraits of the Malfoy, in each portrait nobody smiled and nobody frowned, the three Malfoy's looked exclusively indifferent to one another.

Despite Hermione's captivation at the room Hermione heard Draco gaining on her, so she began to run again, this time only faster. The hallway came to a dead end and she had three escape options, a door right in front of her marked 'Do Not Enter' another door to her left with no markings and another to her right void of inscriptions. Unfortunately Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the door marked do not enter open. She stepped inside blindly; the room was annulled of light.

Hermione heard Draco calling after her, but before she could answer back she fell to her knees and cried in excruciating pain. It was as though she had been inflicted with the power of hundreds of cruciatis curses.

And then, she collapsed to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5 'Whispering Submissively'

Chapter 5: Whispering Submissively

**A/N: So this site is being a little weird, it hasn't shown any updates to anyone… so a lot of your are probably wondering why it's taken so long to update, in reality it really hasn't. Anyway, if you do happen to receive this make sure you read chapter 4 first. This chapter might be a bit confusing, but everything will be cleared up in the next chapter… this is just a little detour! Enjoy, read and review.**

**Thanks to the few who reviewed (I saw your reviews because I looked at my review's page on the actual site)**

**SeanEmma4Evr- Read her story 'Iris' it's now, officially, the most brilliant story on this site. I hope you received my review for that last chapter you posted… 24 I believe?**

SoMe wEirDo- I guess you'll find out this chapter! Thanks a lot for the review!

geeauxtigers06- I know I'm really, really evil. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! Thanks for the review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco sat in quiet contemplation as he held a cigarette to his thin lips and took a long drag. He had never been much of a smoker, only when he was stressed out; there was something about the pungent smell that soothed him. He sat in a black leather chair with a glass of fire whisky in one hand and the lit cigarette in the other. His eyes drifted over to his king sized bed and rested on the tiny girl lying in the bed. She looked troubled, her brow was furrowed, her lips were pulled into a tight frown, she looked a mess. She had a cut above her eye from a day ago along with a fresh bruise on her cheek from collapsing hours ago. She was wrapped in an ivory coloured duvet with an icepack placed carefully on her cheek, yet she still looked extremely uncomfortable. He had tried to warn her, to tell her to not enter the room, but it had been too late, there was nothing he could do.

He had contemplated bringing her to St.Mungo's, or the hospital that she owned, but he had decided against it. He knew what had happened to her, and he knew that nobody at St.Mungo's would understand, so there was no point in risking the traveling. He believed that a few hours sleep would do, if she didn't wake up in a few hours he would _have _to take her to St.Mungo's and he really wasn't in the mood to be bombarded with questions, especially in regards to this topic. He decided that it was time to try and wake Hermione; if she awoke he would deduce that all was well, and if she didn't, well then serious intervening action would need to be taken.

He flicked the cigarette out the opened window and walked to her bedside. He sat on the very edge and took a moment to just look at her. She was breathtaking in every sense of the word; she was amazingly beautiful. Yet at this moment, this time, she wasn't the same, she wasn't that vivacious girl he once knew, she didn't even look remotely like the Hermione Granger he once knew, and he knew why, it was because of that room, and the secrets it held.

It was a room that had made Draco the man he had been, the man he still was. It made him weak in the moment, but harsh as time drew on. It toughened him, and taught him to never cry, and never show weakness. It was a room that taught him to hate all muggle-borns and close himself off to the world, it was a torture chamber.

'Granger' Draco whispered in the softest voice he could muster. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her ever so slightly. He knew that when she awoke she would be a mess and he wasn't too keen on startling her half to death. He continued to shake her gently and whisper to her softly, in an attempt to wake her up. Finally she stirred and groaned awkwardly. Draco quickly placed his half empty glass on the night table beside the bed and kept his focus on Hermione.

Hermione's head was pounding and her heart was racing. It felt as though she was awaking from a terrible beating, and in a way she was. She was awaking from seeing memories of thousands of terrible beatings, thousands of malicious, sadistic beating. Hermione ran two shaky hands over her eyes and opened them hastily. As soon as she did her breathing picked up and her heart began to race. Her mind drew over the memories that had just been implanted into her mind, the vicious acts if violence which that room held. She felt as though she couldn't escape, there was no way out, she was experiencing the trauma from everyone's terrible fate in that room, she could even hear shrieks of pain and cackles of aggressive laughter, it sickened her. She lifted her body as quickly as she could from the bed, in an attempt to run, anywhere she could.

Draco knew that any fast running could leave her light headed and the last thing he needed was for her to collapse again. He knew what she must have seen, for he knew what had been done to him in that room, and he wasn't the only one to ever be taken to that room, there had been plenty others. Draco placed his hands gently on Hermione's upper arms in order to stop her from moving. She struggled to break free, but she couldn't. Draco wouldn't let her slip through his grip this time. She struggled and screamed as her arms flailed against his chest in an attempt to break free. She pounded her fists against his chest as she screamed in a horrified pain. She couldn't take it, she was falling apart. Hermione inhaled sharply and exhaled in what was the beginning of sobs, she tried desperately to catch her breath, to collect herself, but it was as if she had let go of her body, as though she was experiencing this moment from someone else's perspective, dare to dream.

'Granger' Came Draco's soothing voice 'Granger I'm here' He told her over and over again, hoping that it would instill some comfort in her, but it didn't. Hermione's mind continues to play over pieces of memories…

_'My, my, you aren't you a pretty little mudblood' Lucius Malfoy drawled, his hand balled into a fist and connected with the face of a young girl, no older than fourteen. She had pale white skin paired with incredibly beautiful blue eyes. They quaked with tears her body convulsing as the tall, thin man hit her repeatedly. _

Hermione's head snapped up and she began digging her nails into Draco, hoping that she could break free, not from Draco but from the memories. He screamed loudly as the next image flashed in her mind.

_An infantile boy, younger that eight was curled up in a bend of the sinister, grey room; he had his shirt off and looked to be bruised quite badly. He looked famished, fearful, furthermore seemingly hopeless. He said nothing as he rocked back and forth in the corner; eyes wide open in anxious anticipation. A man entered the room with a smirk playing across his thin lips. He walked over to the corner where the boy sat and knelt to the little boy's side. _

_'Dear boy' His voice chimed pleasantly. The boy winced slightly before answering obediently. _

_'Yes sir' came the young boy's hardened voice. The older man's face twisted in anger. He raised his hand swung it down harshly, striking the boy. The boy stumbled for a moment before he resumed his perfect posture in his sitting position. _

_'Look at me when I speak to you' the strong voice commanded as he stood to his feet. _

_'Yes sir' The boy whispered submissively. _

_'Stand to your feet' the man growled as he began pacing the length of the room. The boy jumped up quickly and grimaced in pain. _

His punishment was visible all over his frail body, it was tearing Hermione up inside, for she knew she recognized this little boy.

'_What have we learnt boy?' The voice of Lucius Malfoy rang through the damp dungeon. The boy trembled in fear as he sucked in a deep breath, outwardly mustering the courage to simply speak. He straightened his back and pulled his hands behind him as he began to recall the mistake that had gotten him here. _

'_Sir, I have learnt that all muggle borns are filthy mudbloods, no better than dirt, sir' The boy finished in one breath as he straightened his back even more, hoping that answer was suitable enough for Lucius. Lucius smirked in bitter approval. _

'_Precisely' He whispered darkly as he cornered the boy. He grabbed him roughly by the collar and pushed him against the rough stone wall of the dungeon. He connected the back of his hand with the young boy's face, his once pale, pure skin corrupted with blood. _

Finally it all made sense, that young boy was Draco Malfoy, that young boy would turn into a man that barred him self from the world, a man that couldn't open his eyes wide enough to see beyond the _blood _background to realize what kind of a person stood inside, beyond the blood. Of course you would stick to the notion that all muggle borns were filth if you had grown up in a household where feeling any other way would land you a severe beating.

Hermione closed opened her eyes and closed them quickly in a futile attempt to disclose herself from the rest of the memory, the rest of what happened to Draco, and to many others, but it was useless, the memories were too powerful, they were eating away at her.

'Granger' Draco continued, in a more rigid tone this time 'Granger, I'm here' He said repeatedly as she thrashed around, trying any means to escape from his hold, doing anything to break free. Suddenly, without warning she stopped, she stopped crying, she stopped screaming, she stopped flailing… she just stopped. She held a hand to her chest in an attempt to regain her composure and gasp for air. Draco was behind Hermione, holding her hips from behind her; Hermione turned around and pulled Draco's face to face hers. She kept her soft hand there and stared into his eyes with utmost contentment. She stared past all the barriers, trying her hardest to find the boy that had been in those pictures his mother had. She searched with everything in her, the two knelt there on there knees for what seemed like hours but was only minutes and finally, beneath all the rough edges, beneath the tough exterior she saw pain, she saw sadness and anguish… she saw vulnerability.

'I'm…' She paused to catch her breath 'I'm sorry' She said in a weak voice, as her eyes shuddered with tears. Draco clenched his jaw tightly, he didn't know how to feel, he didn't know what to feel, for some reason he didn't want to feel at all. In a matter of hours Hermione had done something nobody had ever done, delved so deep into his past that they saw the reasons for his outlandish behavior, the reason he had become a monster. He wanted so badly to break down crying, to confide in Hermione about all the things she had seen, and how they felt… how every single beating felt. But he couldn't, it was just too painful, it was a door he wished to never re-open, a time he wished he would never have to revisit. He knew that he wasn't the only one; he knew that many, many others had visited his father's dungeons, many others. He knew because he remembered waking up in the middle of the night to screaming, horrified screams coming from the hall he rarely ever entered. Nothing ever took place in the hall itself, but it was the sheer thought of knowing that at the end of that hallway was that place that he hated so much…

'I had… no idea… it was that bad' Hermione told his as she quivered in his arms. Draco turned his head away and pulled his arms from Hermione's hips. He feared that if he didn't pull away from her he would never be able to let her go, that was something he couldn't risk. Draco had learned early on in his life that most of the time getting attached to something meant losing it, it was the inevitable fate for the ones he cared for, and it was his father's doing. When Draco was a young boy, still in diapers, Lucius refused to humor him with childish toys, blankies and soothers, he felt that they stunted a man's growth. He also believed that Draco wasn't worthy of such things, such luxuries, he believed that you had to _earn _these things; unfortunately Lucius looked at people as possessions, meaning that most often the one's Draco loved were murdered, including his mother.

Draco jumped down from the bed as he resumed his spot by the fireplace. He topped up his glass of firewhisky and lit another cigarette; he was trying to avoid any talk about what Hermione saw, what she was _seeing_. Hermione closed her eyes tightly as she turned her head away, a single tear slid down her cheek, her mind was finishing the rest of the memory of Draco's punishment that day… apparently Lucius hadn't been finished.

Moments later Hermione was able to pull herself from the memory as she sat on the chair next to Draco, the duvet still wrapped around her shaking body. Draco avoided staring her in the eyes; he didn't want her probing further into his mind. Hermione bit her lip as she struggled to fight off more memories, each time it was like her mind momentarily zoned from the world and entered that dungeon. She couldn't hear anything else but what was happening, feel anything else but empathy… she was totally pulled from her world and forced into a nightmare…

'Why did you pull away from me?' Hermione asked simply, her eyes never once straying from the flames of the fireplace. She lifted her knees and rested her head against them, silent tears escaping her big brown eyes. Draco sighed. He contemplated an answer, a lie that was believable, but nothing came to him, the truth would have to do.

'Because… I'm scared' He told her, he took a short drag from his cigarette and inhaled its smoke, its smell soothing his mind. Hermione's mouth dropped in disbelief, he had just shared something about himself she never thought he would share, his weakness. Hermione decided not to explore any deeper into his past, for now those three words would have to do. She bit her lip again as she was forced to succumb to another horrifying memory. Hermione's breathing hitched as she cried a blood-curdling scream. Draco flicked his cigarette out the window and ran to the foot of the leather chair. He grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her into a strong embrace as he held onto her, whispering words of solace in her ear. Finally she opened her eyes, the recollection had stopped.

'Gods Granger' Draco sighed, as he held her tightly trying to stop her heavy sobs. He had been forced to jump from his character, to jump from his comfort level in order to console a woman he thought he was falling for. Over time he had accepted the fact that this was his life, he accepted his routines, but despite everything, he couldn't accept his past. Still, he had grown comfortable in shying away from commitments, in closing himself off to everybody; it had become a lifestyle for him.

'I'm… sorry' Hermione sobbed into his chest as he pulled her onto the chair and positioned her on his lap. Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into the blazing flames.

'You're high maintenance Granger' Draco told her as he chuckled slightly, he was relieved when Hermione smiled slightly at his comment. But as soon as the smile appeared it left her again as her face twisted in that deep thinking pose she used so often throughout Hogwarts. Draco recognized it before it even played out on her face. Draco loved that look; it was sexy in an odd kind of way.

'Malfoy?' Hermione asked, her eyes glued to the fireplace, she wasn't even blinking.

'Mhm?' He questioned, as he placed a hand around her waist.

'Tell me about the room… and tell me what's happening to me' She said in a fearful, small voice… she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to that question. Draco gripped her waist tightly.

'Are you sure Granger?' He asked in a rough voice, not only was he afraid to revisit those bad memories, he was afraid to tell Hermione what was happening to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Alright so this is kind of like a cliff hanger? Kind of? Anyway, read and review.**

**Have and Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6 'Our Hell'

Chapter 6: Our Hell

**A/N: Alright so here it is. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really, really busy! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing despite the mess up with this site. The quote in the beginning is an excerpt from a song by Emily Haines 'Our Hell'; I'll be using lines from that song to open up every chapter. **

**Thanks to:**

**SeanEmma4evr- Read her story 'Iris' it's incredibly magnificent!**

**MidnightMoonBlood14**

**Annaleah**

**dracoshott28**

Remus's Girl

draco Lover

SoMe wEirDo

mrs.twizzler

spotzplaya888

* * *

'_First went wrong is hard to find  
we're paralyzed, we apologize  
our hell is a good life'_

* * *

**_Chapter 5 re-cap:_**

'_**Tell me about the room… and tell me what's happening to me' She said in a fearful, small voice… she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to that question. Draco gripped her waist tightly. **_

_**'Are you sure Granger?' He asked in a rough voice, not only was he afraid to revisit those bad memories, he was afraid to tell Hermione what was happening to her. **_

Blaise stood in his office, pacing frantically. _That bitch still isn't home… _he thought to himself as he rubbed a hand across his chin. How could it be that she had gotten away from _him? _How could she have slipped through his grip? It didn't make any sense to him, she had been blind, she never knew of his escapades with other women, she never complained. So how was it that she had suddenly clued into every detail of his late night endeavors? There must have been an accomplice; someone must have informed her as to what was going on. That was the only possible answer; she definitely wasn't smart enough to figure it out on her own. But who had helped her? Who would risk their life helping her?

Blaise raised an eyebrow as he traced a finger over his lip, it had been cut… by Draco. That had to be it Blaise thought, Draco Malfoy. Who else knew of his affairs? Blaise knew that Hermione had been staying with Draco, how else would Draco have known about the fight they had. Why would _his _best friend help out his oldest _enemy?_ That was, Blaise deduced, the only possible answer. Blaise took a seat on the dark brown office chair behind his desk, picked up his wand and tapped it on a silver speaker.

'Yes Mr. Zabini?' The voice of an older woman sounded through the speaker.

'I need you to set up a meeting for me with Detective Robert Alastin of the Magical Law Enforcement Unit' Blaise ordered as he leaned back in his chair and lift his feet so they rested on the edge of his desk.

'Sure Mr. Zabini, when should I request the meeting be set up?'

'Don't _request _Myra, _tell _Mr. Alastin that the meeting is to be scheduled for today at six p.m, he _better _be there' Blaise entwined his fingers and sat back in his chair, he looked out the window down into street of magical London _yes, my dear, enjoy the bliss while you can._

* * *

Hermione clenched her jaw tightly and inhaled one long breath. She was preparing herself for the news that was to follow; she was preparing herself for something grim… something horrific. She couldn't explain what it was about the room that instilled fear into her, she couldn't explain why either but it had been the most sickening feeling she had ever felt, for she felt helpless.

'Are you ready?' Draco asked in a gruff voice, the news he was about to reveal was something he hadn't disclosed to anyone in his entire life… ever. It was painful, the mere memories brought some of the physical pain back, and it was all he could do to not cry. Hermione hesitated as she pulled a strand of hair from her face.

'Yes' she sighed as she laid her head gently against the crook of Draco's neck.

'That room… changes people, just as it did my father. When you're in there you feel as though you're the ultimate holder of power, you become negligent in your ability to see what you're really doing to people, how you're destroying people. It's a torture chamber, as I'm sure you've guessed by now' Draco began his voice coarse and rough. 'That room was to be only used by Death Eaters, mainly to torture the truth out of hostages, or punish traitors. In the beginning that was the only purpose it served, but my father began to become addicted to the power he had when in there… he could do whatever he pleased and it would be held in complete secrecy. I remember countless nights when I would wake up to horrified screams… blood curdling screams. Then, when I was old enough to make mistakes, those became **my… blood curdling screams**' Draco explained with a vacant look on his face and no expression in his voice.

* * *

'You owe me Alastin, and you owe me big' Blaise informed the man sitting across from him in his private conference room. The man wore an off-grey trench coat and had his hair tucked under a cap. He fidgeted nervously with the briefcase that sat on the glass table. It was blatantly evident that he was quite uncomfortable.

'I realize that, but I just don't see how it's possible' He told him, his voice breaking periodically with nervousness. He traced his index finger over the locket Blaise had handed him, it was beautiful. It was no bigger than a thumb nail and it had the initials _H.Z _engraved onto it. Inside it held a picture of Hermione, holding a rose to the side of her cheek and smiling slightly. That picture had been the first picture Hermione had ever given to Blaise.

'Hah' Blaise laughed to himself. He lifted himself from the leather office chair and stood beside the man. He grabbed him by the collar and raised him from his chair.

'Make it possible' Blaise drawled darkly. The man quivered and nodded scornfully.

'Mr. Zabini…' He began as Blaise dropped him to his feet 'I'm a detective for the ministry… ahem… I'm sure I could figure out _some _way to do it' He finished as he patted down his coat. Blaise smiled and sat back down, he placed his feet on the glass and pulled a cigar from his side pocket.

'Good… very good' Blaise finished as he lit the cigar and inhaled deeply

'I'll make sure it happens in secrecy' Alastin promised as he took hold of his briefcase and made for the door.

'Alastin' Blaise's voice sounded. Alastin turned to face Blaise and cocked an eyebrow.

'It would be _tragic _f you failed me and I had to inform your wife of your… infidelity' He whispered the last part sadistically. With that, the detective was gone.

* * *

'Get up Granger' Draco ordered his voice cold and cruel once again. Hermione jerked her head from his shoulder, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

'W-what?' She asked Draco, totally confused. Mere moments ago he had welcomed her presence on his lap, now he was ordering her to vacate that spot. Draco rolled his eyes. When he had been explaining the first part of the story he had wanted nothing more than to hold Hermione, and he still felt that way, but now he was starting to realize that he was opening himself up to her, more than he wished to.

'Granger… there's another chair beside me, I'm sure you won't mind removing yourself from my lap' He didn't know why he was acting like this, he didn't want to, but he had to push her away, he couldn't allow himself to get to close to a… mudblood.

'Gladly Malfoy' Hermione scowled and stood up; she turned to face Malfoy and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

'You're fucking toying with me Malfoy, and I don't like it' Hermione hollered. Draco just sat there, not speaking and not moving. Hermione plopped herself down on the leather chair in frustration, if Draco hadn't had all the answers to her present situation she would have left, but leaving and not knowing what was going on wasn't an option, she needed answers.

'Do you want me to continue?' Draco asked in a monotonous tone as he put a cigarette into his mouth and lit it, the smell relieving some of his tension.

'That's a filthy habit' Hermione said with a scowl. Draco rolled his eyes.

'Granger, don't push it. I'm doing you a favour so you need not to comment on my habits, filthy or not' Draco drawled slowly. Hermione scoffed but nodded as she pushed a hand through her soft tresses.

'Continue Malfoy' She said softly, hurt was manifested in her voice. Draco's head fell in guilt. He hadn't meant to hurt her; it was just too difficult to get too attached, everything he had ever been attached to had left him… indefinitely.

'Naturally, when the war came to its highest point, my father knew of the chance of his death. He's a very powerful man Granger, even in his death. He wanted to secure all his assets, his fortune, everything that had meant something to him. Unfortunately that room meant something to my father' Draco paused to quickly glance over to the chair where Hermione sat. She looked lost in thought as her eyes glazed over. Occasionally she entwined her hands and played with the ring that sat on her dainty polished finger. It pissed Draco off that Hermione still wore her wedding ring, it was as if she was having difficulty letting go of Blaise. Hermione sighed deeply and raised a hand to her now paled face; she left that same hand to rest on her mouth, in deep contemplation.

'My father placed a charm on that room Granger, a charm that binds whoever sets foot into it… indefinitely' He finished his words dark and guarded. Hermione's shoulders tensed and her grim expression tightened as her breathing became shallow and hitched. She placed a hand on her collarbone in an attempt to calm herself, but it was no use, she was having another memory.

_Lucius Malfoy sat on a wooden chair in the corner of the darkened room, he had a sly smiled on his face and a slim dagger encased in his tight grip. A beautiful young woman lay on the ground, seemingly unconscious. The woman had long red hair that curled into savagely gorgeous tresses. She had pastel pure white skin which accented her beautifully red thin lips. She wore a beautiful brown, satin gown that hugged her perfectly defined curves harmonizing with a pair of pink heels. _

_Lucius raised himself with ease from the chair as his smile widened as he walked towards the young girl a hint of sadism was in his walk, in every cleft of his smooth demeanor. With only a few strides he was beside the restless girl. He extended his leg to her side and kicked her in her ribs as hard as he could. The girl folded into a fetal position as her eyes darted open. _

_'Fabulous, my dear. You're awake' Lucius drawled as he lowered himself atop the girl. _

_'You'll be fun to play with…' He told her, the girl sobbed loudly as screamed for help. _

Hermione's eyes jerked open and her mouth quivered as tears spilled from her wide open eyes. Draco glanced towards her and realized that she had been faced with another memory. He compressed his jaw forcefully and balled his fists. It took everything from him to contain himself, to not jump up and embrace Hermione into a tight hug, he knew he couldn't, he knew that getting emotionally involved with her would only mean letting go of her in due course, little did Draco know that it was already too late.

Hermione placed her hands on her arms as she tried to steady herself, there was something she needed to ask Draco, and to do so she would need to collect her thoughts. She needed to know who that young girl was, who that beautiful red head had been. There had been something about her that struck Hermione with a feeling of familiarity, except she didn't know who that girl was… she only knew one red haired girl, Ginny and she knew that the girl wasn't Ginny.

'Granger…' Draco's voice came slowly 'Granger, are you alright?' He asked noticing that her face had formed into a grimace.

'Wh-o… wa-s-s t-he gir-l with t-he red h-a-ir?' Hermione asked as she tried to suppress her sobs. Draco's eyes narrowed as his expression turned foul.

'She was once my best friend… she was my first ever' Draco muttered as he chugged down the rest of his fire whisky. Hermione was genuinely shocked; the girl had looked no older than fourteen, not old enough to have had sex. But she knew of the way Draco spoke of her that she had been special, for his eyes glazed over and she could almost hear his heart thumping when she mentioned her.

'He raped her didn't her?' Hermione asked simply, her sobs successfully suppressed. Draco cringed when she said the word, but nodded softly. Hermione shook her head and pulled the blanket that was wrapped around her to her chin.

'Why?' Hermione asked her voice was full of apprehension. She didn't know whether or not she was touching upon a tender subject for Draco, it seemed she was beginning to feel different emotions from his life. Draco stood quickly and paced the length of the room a harsh look was on his face.

'Why does it matter Granger? Why do you give a fuck? You should know why men rape Granger, I'm sure Blaise fucked you against your will plenty of times' He spat darkly, not caring about how deep his words dug. He hadn't meant to come off harsh, it was just the subject was painful for him. And as soon as anything became painful for Draco he pushed it away. Hermione's face locked up as her breathing pitched, tears were swelling in her pretty brown eyes.

'You're heartless Malfoy… so fucking heartless' Hermione whispered forebodingly as she threw the covers off her and stormed out the room. Draco raised his hands to his temples and massaged them vigorously. He sighed as his mind raced over what he had just said… it had been cruel, indicative of the old Malfoy.

* * *

A week passed and Draco and Hermione hadn't spoken, not even one word to one another. It was clear Hermione was still really angry with Draco and Draco had no intentions of crossing her, especially not in her current condition. They joined one another for meals and that was it, though it was an outmoded habit the two of them had been accustomed to, because they refused to even make eye contact with one another. It was safe to say that Hermione was more content hearing the sounds of forks scrape across the expensive China then hear Draco's voice. 

She wasn't quite sure why his words had dug so deep, why they had hurt her so much. It wasn't as though Blaise had ever raped her. He had almost always forced himself on her though, but Hermione never dubbed that action as rape. She didn't realize that the reason it had hurt so much was because it made her feel like maybe Blaise had raped her. Sometimes he was relentless, yes, but he never took it too far, he hadn't ever _hit _her, until the first time a few weeks ago.

Though Draco never spoke to Hermione it didn't mean he didn't_ hear_ her. He heard her throughout the night, writhing in her bed, screaming as the memories flooded her once pure mind. She had seen things that she never thought humans were capable of, malicious, humiliating acts that had been performed on young women and men that looked no older than fourteen. Some of the tortured had been grown men and women but Lucius seemed to have a thing for the younger generation. Everyday she would see a new memory of a young Draco being tortured, a young Draco bleeding as he never pleaded for mercy. It was eating her up inside, to see what some people were capable of. She was now carrying the deep, dark secrets that some people had yet to admit to being the victims of and it was painful.

Hermione took all the time she could to float off into the library and read countless books on what she had found out was called the 'Lingering Charm' she had read one particular excerpt in a book that explained side effects that this charm had on people inflicted by it

'_The Lingering Charm was long ago banned by ministry officials after an incident in 1882 left a woman with the memories of every murder that had ever taken place in the muggle world. Soon after it was decided that nothing good came of the Lingering Charm and that it often provided memory loss in other areas of a person's life. When imposed with the charm the carrier is often temporarily forced to relive the events that the charm caster has intended for them to see. In rare cases the inflicted are effected by the charm permanently, this results in lack of memory space in the inflicteds brain, causing certain memories to be erased.'_

But Hermione had also read in another book that there was one complicated spell that could negate the effects of the charm if the charm had been strong enough to work permanently. Another possibility was training yourself to block off the said memories. It was complicated to master, but once one had mastered it, it would become quite simple.

* * *

Hermione sat at the desk in her room as she scribbled notes in her black diary. She had decided to keep a diary ever since she began having the memories, it helped her regulate the dates and times she should expect to have memories. She placed her quill on the desk and sat back in the chair as she began to play with the ring on her finger again, she had been doing that so much lately that the skin beneath the ring was red and tender. She sighed deeply, it bugged her that she and Malfoy still weren't talking, she wanted more than anything to ask him about everything she was seeing, and she wanted more than anything for him to acknowledge the fact that she was alive. It was growing more difficult each day, not having any contact with humans. She pushed the ring against as far back as it would sit on her finger and sighed once more. She couldn't take all the tension anymore, after all she was swarmed with tense thoughts and memories every four hours or so. 

A light knock came on her door that made her jump, nobody came to her door except the house elves, and they never knocked anyway, so who else could it be. Hermione walked to the door and pulled it open. Draco stood on the other side wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers as it was almost one in the morning. He stared in Hermione's eyes… He pulled her waist into his and pressed his lips against her as hard as he could. His hands traveled lower down her back as Hermione pulled him inside and closed expertly closed the door with just her leg. Draco raised a single hand to Hermione's face and pulled away from her, simply to examine her reaction. She looked dazed and quite confused as she pulled Malfoy into a potentially bruising kiss. Draco's mouth left Hermione's lips and traveled to her neck as he nipped at it playfully before he engulfed her entirely leaving wet trails where his mouth had been. Slowly Hermione pulled Draco towards the bed as his hands began to raise her pink night shirt from her hips.

Hermione pulled Draco onto the bed as her hands traveled to the hem of his boxers… Draco pulled Hermione into another blinding kiss as he explored every crevice of her body and every fissure of her warm, inviting mouth.

'Our hell is a good life' Hermione whispered quietly 'a good life…'


	7. Chapter 7 'Never an Absolution'

Chapter 7: Never an Absolution

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Here's another chapter, sorry it's late.**

**Thanks to:**

**SeanEmma4evr- Read her story 'Iris', if you haven't by now I'll question your sanity!**

**Melda-Egleriel****- I've noticed you've reviewed quite a few of my stories, I'll reply to your reviews when this site is working again. It means a lot that you like the story!! I'm also glad that you've decided to read 'Iris'!! Isn't it fabulous?**

sensual-irish- Thanks so much for the advice and the compliment, hope this chapter is a bit better!

SoMe wEirDo

geauxtigers06

Kit-cat99

SexiiBabii

* * *

'_Last went wrong but where's my prize, under the lights?  
Can we call it in? We'll be on the road.'_

* * *

Hermione sat on the windowsill of her room wrapped in a ridiculously expensive duvet, lost in all her thoughts… every last one. The window panes were wide open, allowing the crisp fall air to graze her face on occasion. Her room overlooked the most magnificent view, the view of a small pond sitting at the bottom of a hill, in all its solitude. It was minimal comfort in the last three hours she had sat there, but it was comfort all the same. Seldom throughout the hours had Hermione turned her head ever so leisurely to take notice to the gorgeous, abandoned wedding ring that sat on the night table beside her bed, she felt her heart tighten the few times she did. 

She sat with her knees resting under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs, her form slouched in anger. She had woken up in the middle of the night with strong arms grasping her small form; she had woken up early in the morning and placed her hand to the left of her, the spot where Draco had laid after their endeavors, only to be greeted by the cold Italian silk under her fingers. She had sighed deeply and pulled the covers under her chin as she stared up at the ceiling, hopelessness settling deep within her bones. She hated waking up to that feeling when the entire night she had felt nothing but contentment, especially when Draco settled himself deep within her.

Her eyes settled on the gorgeous ring as her mind fluttered back to a specific memory of the night passed.

_Draco placed Hermione's body on the soft Italian silk as he positioned his lips against hers and smirked into her. He let his hands travel down her abdomen until his hands met hers and he entwined their fingers tightly. Hermione began to moan softly as his lips traveled down her chin and rested on her neck, he sucked deeply nipping at the skin seductively. Hermione arched her body into Draco's as she pulled her right hand from his and ran her fingers through his soft blonde tresses. _

_Draco pulled away from Hermione's skin to gaze down at her bare body. He smirked lightly as Hermione sat up a bit to wrap a hand around his neck and pull him into her. He stopped her halfway as he leisurely slid the gorgeous ring off her finger and left her side for a moment to place it on the nightstand beside her bed. Hermione's face formed a questioning look but before she could speak Draco placed a finger to her lips to hush her. _

_'You're free tonight Granger, fuck Zabini' came his gruff voice before he leaped onto her body and began to indulge once more into her soft, supple skin. _

Hermione had remembered that moment so well, perhaps because for the first time in a long time she really did feel _free. _She felt free to look at another man, free to breathe in another man's scent, free to get lost in the feeling of being _wanted. _

Hermione had loved the way it felt when Draco was rough with her, when his very fingers touching her body sent a passion ablaze in her that was nearly uncontrollable. But she also loved it when he was gentle with her, though those times were very seldom that night, they had still occurred. Hermione was lost in ecstasy when he had raised his lips to the fading cut above her eyes and gently kissed it as he cursed Blaise under his breath. It had sent a hot fire streaming through her veins, a feeling she couldn't get enough of. He had held her in an intense grip, but he held her as though she were forbidden fruit, wanted and desired but never allowed. She had never been held like that before, never been wanted like that before… ever.

Hermione pulled a stray curl from her face, tucking it behind her ear as she sighed deeply once more and smiled bitterly, she really had become what she hated about Blaise, adulterous. It killed her knowing that she had done exactly what Blaise had done, the very thing that on her wedding day she swore she would never do. She was left even harsher when she realized that Draco had left her that morning, clearly in regret of his actions the night before, in fact that left her angry, knowing that he had basically taken advantage of her.

She laid her head against the window pane and cursed under her breath tightening the covers around her naked figure as she fingered the material of the duvet. Her mind was tracing over a thousand thoughts at once before her world went black, her eyes shut in pain and her body quaked with fear, another memory.

* * *

Draco sat at his desk as he rubbed a hand over his chin, apparently also lost in a world of thoughts. His mind was outlaying the events of the night, the sweet smell of sex and vanilla mixed in the air that night so strongly that Draco could have sworn the smell was still filling his nostrils. He remembered how he had never been so satisfied making love to a woman, yes making love, how he never had a better mistress. She had been perfect, in every sense of the word. Her violent curls were wet with sweat and her loud moans had filled the room, echoing sensually off the walls and filling the aura of the room. It had been perfect, and yet it hadn't left Draco feeling like he had last night, happy. He remembered the advice his father had given him after he had a row with Narcissa, Draco had been seventeen when his father explained;

'_Never fuck a woman you live with boy, ever' _Draco had always abided, perhaps because he never lived with a woman other than Hermione. Those words were ringing through his head, because he realized what his father meant. Living with a woman you had sex with meant you had set some attachments, and that was something that was totally taboo to Draco.

But that was neither here nor there, because the deed was done, irreversible.

* * *

Hermione sat at the table as her eyes examined the feast sitting before her. She had taken a log shower and dressed carefully. She knew that she would probably spend most of her night alone since it was evident that Draco was purposely avoiding her, but she still wanted to look like she hadn't spent most of her day pondering the events that took place between them. She wore a simple black cashmere sweater that cut into a deep V-neck which accented the honey coloured highlights in her hair she paired it with an ivory mid thigh, pleated, tweed skirt and finished it off with a pair of black ballet flats. She looked simply adorable with her hair pinned behind her ears and very little make-up.

Just before she had gotten ready she had asked Nilly (an older house elf) to prepare her something to eat, she hadn't expected and entire feast to be waiting for her. Though now that she thought about it she was rather hungry and the food set before her looked quite appealing. She poured herself a glass of red wine and began to eat.

An hour had passed and Hermione had shown herself into the library to sit down for some light reading amongst the dim lighting of a few candles. It put her at ease when nothing else would, getting lost in a great book. She knew she was to expect another memory in due time so she decided to make herself comfortable when this happened, so as to make the memory less painful.

Hermione was sitting with her legs crossed and her back pressed up against the cold windowpane, her bum was situated on the window seat. She was so caught up in 'Hogwarts: A History, The Unreleased Volume' that she had barely heard the faint sound of footsteps making their way through the hallway just outside the door. _So he's home… _Hermione thought to herself. In reading 'Hogwarts: A History, The Unreleased Volume' she felt as though she was the old Hermione again, ambitious and vivacious, totally content reading a book. The onset of these familiar character traits is what made her get up off the window seat, abandon the book she was reading and walk right into the hallway in search of Draco.

'Malfoy' she called lightly, her voice still soft and inviting. Draco turned his head to muse her as he loosened the uncomfortable looking tie around his neck.

'Yes Granger?' He replied, sounding annoyed. Hermione rolled her eyes at his suggestive behavior.

'Last night…' She began as she intertwined her fingers and looked at Draco.

'…Was a mistake' He finished for her as he began to walk the halls once more. Hermione's features tightened at his words as her eyes quaked with tears, threatening to spill over. That wasn't how she would have finished her sentence.

'Was that all I was?' Hermione asked, no faltering in her voice. Draco sighed and turned to face her again.

'What are you on about now Granger?' He drawled slowly, his voice low. Hermione rolled her eyes and made a sound in disbelief.

'Honestly Malfoy… and you're under the impression that you're actually intelligent. It's a simple fucking question. Was-that-all-I-was?' Hermione tightened her jaw and placed her hands on her hips. Draco realized just how quickly the situation was escalading. This was the last thing he wanted tonight.

'That's all _any _girl is to me' He told her staring at her like she was insane. Hermione walked over to him so she was barely inches away, raised her hand and smacked Draco as hard as she possibly could.

'You fucking pig' Hermione spat as she began to walk away. Draco stood there in disbelief before a smirk played across his lips. _Oh I can play this game Granger, I fucking invented this game_ he thought to himself.

'**Don't **walk away from me…' He said darkly. Hermione stopped herself as a chill crept over her; he was beginning to sound like Blaise.

'**Don't **speak to me like you own me' Hermione warned in a low, threatening voice. Draco chuckled lightly.

'Get over it, for both of our sakes'

'Fuck you Malfoy'

'I haven't got much patience left Granger'

'Fuck you Malfoy'

'It's evident that Blaise really _did _fuck with your brain. You may be pretty but you're a pain in the fucking ass' He finished with contentment in his voice.

'That reminds me Malfoy…' Hermione began 'What exactly did my _dear _husband tell you about him and me?'

'Don't' was all Draco said.

'Tell me Malfoy'

'No'

'Just fucking tell me!'

'You don't want to hear it'

'TELL ME!' She shouted loudly.

'You bled for hours after the first time he _fucked _you' Draco shouted, he had lost his self control. Hermione's mouth dropped open and her eyes shut as tears finally spilled over.

'Fuck-you' She said through clenched teeth.

'You asked for it' Draco told her in a meek tone, he was now feeling an unfamiliar feeling, guilt.

'Now I understand… why your father beat you' Hermione said threateningly. Draco paced towards Hermione and grabbed her by the forearms as he shook her fiercely. Hermione pulled away quickly as she hollered, her arms flailing.

'PLEASE! Don't… h-i-t-t me!' She cried as she sank against the wall, tucking her head into her knees as she sobbed loudly. Draco sank down beside her as he tugged at his hair.

'Granger…' He began in a soft voice 'Granger look at me' Hermione shook her head furiously 'Granger…' He gently pulled her head from it's confines and turned her head to make her look at him.

'I would _never _ever hit you… or any woman for that matter… ever' He told Hermione.

'Fuck you' She muttered as she pulled herself up and walked into her room. She stopped at the doorway and turned to face him.

'I was really beginning to like you…' And with that she disappeared into her room. She sat herself down on the bed and quietly muttered to herself.

'Of course, you were never an absolution…'


	8. Chapter 8 'Just Breathe'

Chapter 8: Just Breathe

**A/N: Here's another chapter, finally this site is up and running again, hopefully everyone receives word of this update! This chapter is quite vague, but I will enlighten everyone in the next chapter, I'm not too fond of this chapter, I feel it could have been better. What do you think?**

**Anyway, just know that I love it when readers make suggestions, I like it when you guys mention things that you would like to see. Of course this story has already been planned but I will listen to suggestions and who knows, you might get to see what you want!**

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks to:**

**SeanEmma4Evr****- Read her story, 'Iris'!!! It's a must! Thanks so much for all your inspiration, you're one of the reasons this story exists!**

**Melda-Egleriel**

**sensual-irish**

**POPSICLEx3LOVE**

dracoshott28

blondiexoxo

xridgegodessx

SoMe wEirDo

DBZfanalways

BulletGirl2647

x0x-sLyThErIn-GoDdEsS-x0x

Keladry9

hopelesslydark

Kit-cat99

_

* * *

_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just talk about it._

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boy,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

* * *

Hermione paced the sidewalk just outside of 12 Grimmauld place, she was clad in just a baggy sweater and a pair of fleece pajama pants, waiting for her company to join her. She was beginning to realize that this season was not for her, the cold was chilling her to the bone. She felt as though she was wearing the concrete on the sidewalk down in her nervous pacing, she was beginning to feel frustrated, her patience was wearing. She tugged at the material of the black sweater as she began to drift away from the familiar house. She was feeling nervous, more than nervous, terrified. She was about to speak to the one person that she trusted more than anyone, the one person that she hadn't spoken to since the end of the war. 

'Hermione?' Came the voice of Harry Potter as he patted down his hair and pulled the navy blue robe tighter to his body. His voice was buzzing with disbelief. Hermione smiled and chuckled inwardly. She couldn't help but notice that the boy standing in front of her way exactly the same as he had been in Hogwarts. His jet black hair was slightly longer and he had grown a considerable amount since she had last seen him, but she still recognized the naive young boy in him, the same thing she loved about him.

'Hi Harry' Hermione said simply, as she rubbed her hands together, a futile attempt to warm them. She bit her lip nervously, the presence of the man she once called her best friend was instilling a tension in her, and she couldn't figure out why. Harry didn't look amused; in fact he wasn't conveying much emotion at all. It upset Hermione; to see Harry looking so disappointed to see her… she had owled him anonymously after her fight with Draco, because she needed to talk to someone, to see someone she cared about.

'I didn't expect to see you here…' He mumbled softly as he casually looked at the scenery around the two. Hermione's face fell in disappointment.

'Oh, I'll just be going then' She whispered disappointedly as she began to feel the onset of tears. Harry placed his hand on her arm and gently pulled her to face him. Hermione noticed the look in his eyes, his accusing stare like he had any right at all to criticize.

'I've missed you…' He whispered as he placed a kiss atop her head.

'I know…' She sighed as she let herself fall into his arms.

'What's going on Hermione? Why are you here? And why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?' He inquired thoughtfully, he was being more observant than Hermione had thought he was.

'I- I need you… to just – hold me…' She explained to him, her eyes were welling with tears. Harry just stared at the girl standing before him, his once acclaimed best friend, taking in every aspect of her appearance noticing how beautiful she was. Hermione had always been humble when it came to her appearance, Harry knew she never thought of herself as attractive, though she was, god was she ever. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, Harry noticed how much lighter it was since their days in Hogwarts, its striking honey colour suited her. Her cheeks were a rosy red due to the harsh cold that was grazing over the two and she wore a baggy ivory sweater paired with a pair of black fleece pants, she was adorable.

'That… I can do Hermione' Harry whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug, he had been waiting for this moment seemingly forever. He and Hermione hadn't been speaking for over a year now, when Hermione announced her engagement to Blaise Harry had gone into a blind rage and said things to her he regretted every day for the past year. He hand known of Blaise's past, how he had hurt the woman he had been with, and Harry wasn't convinced he had switched to the light side. Hermione had said she was ashamed to call Harry her best friend and that she wanted nothing to do with him, ever again. Finally she knew Harry was right…

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of a tap running quite loudly, her eyes shot open as she searched around the room for the source of the sound, she found it moments later. Ginny stood in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place filling at kettle with water. Hermione was confused for a moment, _is that Ginny?_ She thought, surely it had to be, she didn't know any other red haired females besides the one metres away from her. She raised her arms above her head in an attempt to stretch out her aching muscles. She threw the thick blanket from her body and soon realized why her muscles were aching in such a way. She had spent an entire night napping on a most uncomfortable leather couch. Hermione reached a small hand up to her neck and managed to relieve some of the pain as she massaged the area over and over. 

'Ginny?' She questioned as she sat up from her horizontal position. Ginny was now standing over the stove paying her attention of a pot sitting atop the flames. She turned around to face Hermione and a small smile played upon her thin, red lips.

'Hermione' came her soft voice, her smile widened. Hermione managed to smile briefly at the striking red head standing before her.

'You… you live here?' Hermione asked utterly confused. She never remembered Harry mentioning anything about Ginny. Ginny nodded as she placed a lid on top of the pot and joined Hermione on the couch.

'Yes…' She replied smiling 'Harry and I… well… we've been engaged for quite a few months now.' Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in disbelief.

'Really? That's fantastic!' Hermione exclaimed happily, she always knew Harry and Ginny would have made a perfect couple. Hermione didn't expect it when Ginny pulled her into a tight hug and sighed deeply.

'Enough about me Hermione, what's going on with you? I promise Harry didn't breath a word to me… but I've noticed that you _aren't_ wearing a wedding ring' Hermione nodded simply.

'Well I didn't breathe a word to Harry anyway, but yes, Blaise and I are… over' She explained in a voice that barely qualified as a whisper. It took her a few moments to think of a word that described her relationship status with Blaise. Divorced wouldn't work because they simply weren't 'officially' separated and just separated wouldn't work either because from what Hermione understood both involved parties had to be aware of the separation in order for that word to apply. 'Over' was fitting because in saying that you didn't divulge every detail but you did make it clear that the said relationship was on the rocks. Ginny bowed her head and nodded.

'Oh… Care to explain?'

'Not particularly Ginny'

'Alright'

'Sorry'

'It's fine Hermione, really' Ginny assured her as she stood from the couch and smoothed down her skirt.

'Thank you for not pushing the matter' Hermione alleged gratefully. Ginny nodded.

'So, how have you been?' Ginny asked as she focused her attention on the pot once more. Hermione stood and joined Ginny's side.

'I've been well' Hermione explained as she glanced at the various paintings hung on the walls. It was a quaint looking home; it had an earthy looking motif, something she imagined Ginny had made possible. Various framed pictures of the Weasley family littered the walls, a few pictures were of Ginny and Harry and there were a few of Harry's relatives, the few deceased relatives he had. She walked from the kitchen area and looked at the pictures that sat framed on the fireplace mantel. She noticed that every picture on the mantel was of Harry, Hermione and Ron… it brought a smile to her face. Ginny joined Hermione's side.

'He never let you go Hermione' Ginny explained as she traced a finger over the framed picture of the three standing on the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione nodded but stayed silent. She knew what Ginny meant, and she knew Ginny didn't mean as a friend. Harry had confessed to Hermione the day after Blaise proposed and she accepted, he confessed that he loved her. Hermione turned to face Ginny.

'I'm sorry Ginny' Hermione told her as she stared into the young girls eyes.

'I know, I've learnt to accept that I'll never be the only one he loves, I've accepted that he loves you too, I'm okay with it now' Ginny said, her voice filled with hurt.

'He knows that I don't love him, right?' Hermione questioned hoping the answer would be yes.

'Oh yes'

'Good' Hermione sighed. Ginny sat down and patted the space next to her, asking Hermione to join her. Hermione complied and sat next to Ginny.

'We're to be married in three months, and I was hoping that you would be my maid of honour.' Ginny asked smiling slightly. Hermione beamed and nodded throwing her arms around her best girl friend.

'Of course!' She squealed loudly, trying her hardest to just be happy for her friend and not allow her evident sadness to shine through.

'Can I ask you a question?' She asked as a serious look spread across her face as she pulled away from their embrace.

'Sure' Hermione replied calmly.

'Are the rumours true?' Ginny questioned.

'What rumours?' Hermione inquired attentively.

'Did he really do that? Did Blaise really hit you?' Ginny asked her face distorted into a sympathetic stare. Hermione's eyes widened as her head spun with confusion. She sat up quickly as the posed question rang through her mind. She closed her eyes tightly and she thought quickly of the safest place she could apparate to and suddenly she arrived outside the gates of the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco sat in his bedroom, a hand propped against his pounding forehead as his legs were slung over the side of his bed. He reached to his night table and pulled a small vial from it and uncorked the liquid swallowing it down. After his argument with Hermione Draco had shown himself into the parlor and had gotten ridiculously drunk, this morning he was seriously regretting his actions. His head was pounding in his ears and his stomach was grumbling with nausea. 

Still in all his pain he heard the light footsteps walking down the hallway and he heard the familiar creak of Hermione's bedroom door opening and slamming shut. He heard the proverbial sound of her shrieking in anger and decided against confronting her about last night. Shortly after he heard the sound of her crying and slamming her bathroom door shut.

* * *

Draco sighed as he let the steaming hot water cascade down his back. It was 9'oclock and his hangover had finally subsided making it possible for him to stand so he decided it best to shower and at least put some food in his stomach. He was begging to find it redundant to even try with Hermione as he knew that she would be impossible to please, he knew no matter what he said she would still be angry. It bothered him that he couldn't tell her how he felt; it bothered him even more that he actually felt that way. Still he was beginning to learn that he couldn't help the way he felt, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Hermione pushed the door to Draco's room open and walked in, looking around wearily, hoping he wasn't in there. The sound of water hitting the shower walls was music to Hermione's ears, that meant she could take Draco by surprise, she walked in a bit further and noticed the bathroom door was open slightly, an open invitation. Hermione crept into the washroom and stared at Draco, completely in awe. She could hate him, but she could never say that he wasn't gorgeous, because God was that boy ever built like a God, he was perfect. She walked up to the steamy glass shower door and pulled it open, pulling Draco out.

'What the fuc-'He was interrupted by Hermione's lips crashing down onto his has she pulled his sopping wet body into her fully clothed one. Draco pulled away looking harassed but before he could speak Hermione beat him to it.

'I fucking hate you Malfoy, but I can't get enough of you' She growled as she pounced onto him, wrapping her slender legs around his waist as she nipped his bottom lip. Draco slammed Hermione against the glass shower door as he attacked her neck, sucking on the smooth skin. Hermione gasped as Draco position his hands at the button of the denim jeans she had changed into. Hermione slid down his body to allow him to pull the jeans from her body. Her pink boy short panties, her pink bra and her shirt joined her denim jeans on the floor as the two embraced one another, fully unclothed.

'Make love to me Malfoy… that's all I ask' Hermione whispered into his ear as she hopped up on him and wrapped her legs around his body.

'That, I can do' He promised as he kissed her lips passionately and held her in his arms as though he would never let go.

* * *

Hermione lay on the cold tiled floor of Draco's washroom, alone. This was the second time he had left her after they had a romantic encounter only this time it left her in tears. He explained that he 'just couldn't stay' and left. Hermione didn't understand any of this… she just didn't. Hermione heard a quiet knock on the bedroom door. Hermione frantically slipped her clothing on, though she was unable to find her panties and walked out from the washroom. She quickly tried to tame her curls by pulling them back into a bun. She was expecting to see Nilly or Starry at the door, requesting that she eat something or have her room cleaned. 

Was she ever surprised to see her husband and three burly men standing at the door.

'Lovely to see you dear' Blaise drawled as he walked in and grabbed Hermione by the throat, throwing her against a wall.

'HELP' Hermione tried to scream but she found Blaise's hand was restricting her ability to scream. _Just breathe _Hermione told herself _just breathe… _

'Gorgeous locket Hermione' Blaise told her, laughing darkly. Hermione glanced at her neck and realized that she was wearing a locket necklace, a piece of jewelry she hadn't put on herself.

'That my dear,' came Blaise's voice 'will prevent you from…'


	9. Chapter 9 'Delight In Her Pain'

Chapter 9: Delight In Her Pain. 

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Here's another chapter, just know that my updating might take longer than usual as exams are just around the corner and I'm studying like crazy. The song in italics from this chapter and the last is Breathe- Anna Nalick. **

**I have to give a huge shout out to my new and amazing beta Disabled-Cloud-Flyer, who has proofread and checked this chapter endless amount of times! Thanks so much dear! Without her this chapter wouldn't exist!**

**Thanks to:**

**SeanEmma4evr- Read her story 'Iris', it's brilliant! Thanks so much for your inspiration! She's truly the most talented writer on this site. **

**Disabled-cloud-flyer- Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Melda-Egleriel****-**

**sensual-irish**

POPSICLEx3LOVE

broadwaychick07

SomebodyNeedsAHappyMeal

Kit-cat99

dee023

Drea

bad2dabone86

x0x-sLyThErIn-GoDdEsS-x0x

hpwwefan

_

* * *

_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him anymore  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

* * *

'Lovely to see you dear' Blaise drawled as he strolled through the doorway stopping meters away from Hermione. Hermione eyes quaked with fear as she tried desperately to read her husbands thoughts through his eyes. She could tell he was angry, no more than angry, livid. It frightened her, to see such hatred burning within him; she had seen Blaise angry many a time, but never had she stirred such passionate anger in him, ever. In desperate silence she was pleading with her husband to leave, though she knew no such thing would happen. Blaise moved with the agility of an animal as he stepped towards his wife causing her blood to run cold. Finally he extended his hand and latched onto Hermione's throat, slamming her against the wall. 

'HELP' Hermione tried to scream but she found Blaise's hand was restricting her ability to scream. Just breathe Hermione told herself just breathe…

'Gorgeous locket Hermione' Blaise told her, laughing darkly. Hermione glanced at her neck and realized that she was wearing a locket necklace, a piece of jewelry she hadn't put on herself.

'That my dear,' came Blaise's cold voice 'will prevent you from using any type of magic, with or without a wand, though it appears that you chose today to be _without _a wand' He noted mysteriously, his grip tightened around Hermione's neck. Hermione's hands rose to her husband's hands as she tried her hardest to pry them from her neck. She fastened her slender fingers around his and managed to briefly pull his tight grip from her neck.

'HEEEELP!' Hermione forced herself to scream, though she had so little breath left that it left her in a dizzy haze. Her plea for help earned her a hard smack across her face, one that caused her knees to briefly buckle, though his strong grip prevented her from falling to the ground.

'Now dear, I wish I could say that I don't intend to hurt you any further, but I cannot promise such a thing. Before we continue, I need to deliver a message to you' Blaise elucidated, a smugness in his voice. Hermione took Blaise's moment of ignorance to slam her knee hard into his genital area. Blaise released his weakened grip as he fell to the ground, clutching his manhood and yelping in pain.

Suddenly the three husky men approached Hermione as one threw her back against the wall and the other two pinned her against it. Blaise eased himself to his feet with a furious growl. Hermione began to panic as he advanced towards her. She thrashed and struggled to break free from her captors, but her efforts were pointless as they were far too strong. Blaise balled his fists as he struck Hermione hard across the face.

'Let her go' Blaise instructed the three men to release Hermione as she stumbled slightly but managed to keep her poise. She gasped for a deep breath before Blaise approached her, she instinctively backed away until for the third time that night she felt the wall stop support her. Blaise dove down until his mouth reached her neck; he nipped lightly at the skin. Hermione shuddered before she pushed him away from her.

'Oh aren't we stubborn. Fucking Gryffindor. Come on dear, you never rejected me before' He drawled before he pinned her arms against the wall. He dipped down again this time he sucked the skin hard, making sure he left a mark. Hermione struggled against him, writhing and thrashing, though her force didn't compare to his.

'That's because you were never indicative of a man who would stoop as low as to lay a hand on his wife. You're hardly a man Blaise; I think we're both well aware of that. Too bad it took me so long to realize such a thing' Her comment produced another hard fist connecting with her, only this time to her stomach. She gasped in pain as she bent over; it winded Hermione so badly that she fell to her knees in anguish. She panted heavily as she clutched at her stomach. Blaise stood as he lifted Hermione to her feet before he smashed her small body into the unforgiving wall. He thrust her waist into his as he raised his hand again, smacking her so hard across the face that she clenched her eyes shut and yelped in pain. Blaise smiled, though he still wasn't satisfied with his work.

'Coward' she maintained through clenched teeth. Blaise fell to his knees as well and cupped a hand over Hermione's bruising cheek.

'Reminiscent of old times… hm dear? That's where you belong, on your knees…' He alleged referring to both Hermione's bruised cheek and her position on the ground. Hermione smiled bitterly.

'Now I'll say this only once Hermione… and I mean only once. Don't take my words lightly, for I do mean them. If you do not resume your position as my wife by the end of this week, terrible things will happen to everyone you care for. Like that pretty red head… Ginny is her name? Well wouldn't she look grand on our bed, forced to succumb to my every whim and desire?' Blaise was taken aback when Hermione raised a hand and smacked him across the face.

'This is between you and I Blaise leave those I love out of it, they've done nothing to you' Hermione threatened, she was trying her best to not look threatened, though she was sure she wasn't doing a very good job.

'That's the thing love, I was thinking to myself, how will I get to you best? How will I defeat you? And then it occurred to me, you're a strong young woman, the only way I could possibly ever breech the surface of your tolerance was to hurt those who you love, that's what the Dork Lord did with Potter and that's what I'll do with you, that is if you don't comply'

'I recall Voldemort being dead' she smiled menacingly, hoping she was getting to Blaise.

'Yes, I am well aware that he's dead, but unlike you I know where he went wrong' Blaise clarified as he leaned in closer to Hermione. Hermione sneered and laughed.

'Oh yeah?' She too leaned in closer.

'Yeah, he waited too long to kill them' He whispered in her ear, as he nipped lightly at her cheek.

'You're wrong Blaise…' Hermione held quietly, she was beginning to fear the man before her.

'My dear, I'm _never_ wrong. You see I wasn't wrong about you, in fact when it came to you I was dead on. You're nothing but a bitch, a mudblood born to serve the needs of purebloods. I must say, at the beginning of our relationship, you served my needs quite well. But then you got sloppy Hermione, really sloppy. No longer were you suitable for what I needed you for. So I found others, other's who were _far _better than you ever were' Blaise laughed as he rolled his neck slightly, cracking it.

'Just… leave'

'You were so cheeky before dear, what happened? Do I scare you that much?' He asked as he circled around her, breathing in her scent. She intoxicated him and that was why he could never let her go, he desired her far too much. Hermione rubbed nervously at the skin on her arm, it was all she could do to console herself.

'Please…' Hermione whispered gently.

'I'm afraid you could plead with me all you wanted, you're still going to get what you deserve dear'

'No…' Hermione began to sob delicately.

'Down on your knees' Blaise commanded roughly. Hermione shook her head frantically, mouthing the word 'no' as she did. She feared her greatest fear was soon to be realized, she feared Blaise would force himself on her.

'Either you get on your knees willingly, or I force you. Just know that I _won't_ be gentle, you don't want the latter dear, really' Blaise forced the mockingly sweet tone from his mouth; trying to anger Hermione even more… it was working.

'No'

'Have it your way then. I really did want to make it easier on you love, we can't always have what we won't though right?'

'Apparently' Hermione was trying her hardest to suppress the sobs that were racking her body, but she couldn't, the prospect of being hurt by her husband was just too intense a feeling to contain. Blaise raised his fist and swung, connecting with her face with the utmost drive.

'Oh how I do take true delight in your pain' Blaise said…

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Hermione awoke, faced with a room with the most intense white shining everywhere. She felt heaviness against her chest and something attached to her arm. She felt positively sick. Hey eyelids lifted as her gaze focused, in then out in a dreary mist, she felt spurts of pain surge through her limbs, pain that seemed to linger in her bones. It scared her, the room, and the loneliness… the pain. Hermione glanced around the room, and realized that she laid in a hospital bed, with a boy, Draco Malfoy, sitting beside her. 

'Malfoy?' Came her soft voice, a sleepiness was evident in her voice. Draco grunted as if to say 'yes, it's me'. But his grunt did nothing to console Hermione, for it made her feel more like she was… in serious trouble. What the hell was happening? Suddenly the figure of Draco lifted himself from the chair and made his way out of the room. Moments later he returned, with two healers trailing behind him.

'Miss Granger?' A short, stout woman asked. Hermione nodded as if to show she was coherent.

'How do you feel? The woman asked, her voice sickly sweet.

'How do I look like I feel?' She asked in a low voice, using all her strength to muster those few words.

'My name is Gene; I'm the healer that cared for you after your traumatic event…'

'My…' Hermione took a deep breath 'My traumatic-event?' She questioned, genuinely puzzled.

'Oh dear' Came a young mans voice.

'It appears she doesn't realize what happened to her' the two healers conversed with one another in a hushed voice, though despite their efforts to conceal their discussion Hermione heard every word.

'Malfoy…' Her soft voice sounded as she turned her head away from the three standing beside her bed.

'What?' Came his harsh voice.

'Leave…' She held quietly as she fingered at the coarse material of the white blanket covering her, shame filled her as she tried desperately to remember the events following that one last hit that knocked her out, but nothing came to her, nothing at all. Draco cocked an eyebrow before he left in complete silence, in a way it was a relief to get to leave, but not for the reason it might have once been. It was a relief because he couldn't bare to see Hermione that way, he couldn't bare to care so damn much. It boiled his blood to know that someone had done this to her, he had a funny feeling he knew who did this…

Hermione inhaled a deep breath as a tears escaped her eyes, she didn't want to let the sobs overtake her, but she wasn't sure if she could help it. The female healer placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, she jumped in fright as she shut her eyes tightly, she wished she could leave this place, she would give anything to leave.

'It's alright dear, you're going to be fine' the female healer announced, though her words still left Hermione full with doubt.

'Will I?' She asked, sniffling as she struggled to catch her breath. The healer pulled a chair to the side of Hermione's bed as she down heavily.

'Dear, I'd like to ask you a question. We need your permission to… _finish _our examination' her words caused Hermione to cradle a hand over her black and blue face as a moan escaped her lips.

'We have your best interest at heart dear' the woman assured her.

'Why… why didn't you-do it before?' Hermione questioned, in spite of her present situation, curiosity was looming through her.

'Well, it's standard code… to ask the male or female being examined in such a way before we actually examine them. It's the law. Dear… aren't you in charge of a major hospital?' Hermione nodded in uncertainty.

'I-I know I shou-ld know thi-s-s, but I can-'t th-i-nk clearly' She clarified, bowing her head in shame. The healer nodded her understanding.

'Can I continue?' She questioned. Hermione shook her head a pointed to the male healer leaning against the frame of the door.

'Oh…' He mumbled.

'Yes dear, I understand. Arthur, could you excuse Miss Granger and I for a few minutes?' The male healer nodded before he left the room with a sympathetic smile. Gene paced towards the white cabinet before she pulled a few instruments from it; she resumed her position beside Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes as tightly as they would allow, shifting her head to the side as hushed tears flowed down her face. She couldn't comprehend the fear dwelling within her; she didn't want to understand it.

* * *

Ginny, Harry and Ron rushed down the hallway at a frantic pace; Ginny crying slightly, Ron and Harry wearing looks of disgust on their face. Ginny rushed to the desk of the receptionist and tapped on the glass window pane separating her from the rest of the room. 

'We're…' It was apparent she couldn't finish. Harry pushed forward and handed Ginny to Ron.

'We're here to see Hermione Granger' He urged, his voice was slightly raised though he hadn't meant to do so.

'Alright' the receptionist nodded before she looked down a long list of names.

'She's in room 12, I'm not sure if they're accepting visitors, so you might have to wait outside' the threesome hadn't heard beyond the room number, for they had ran down the hallway in search of room 12.

Draco sat outside in an uncomfortable looking chair, his head in his hands. He looked up briefly when he heard the sound of people running down the hallway, three people in fact. He rolled his eyes as the three approached. He wasn't much in the mood for confrontation, but he also wasn't much in the mood to leave Hermione. He decided confrontation was better than abandonment.

Ginny stopped outside the doorway and shot her head around, her eyes rested on Draco. Her face formed a scowl when she saw his hunched figure and disheveled blonde hair. She walked towards him, and stopping in front of him, her hands on her hips and a glare on her pretty face.

'Malfoy!' She bellowed loudly. Harry and Ron ran to her side, joining her.

'What the fuck is going on Malfoy?' Harry said darkly, placing his hands on Ginny's quivering shoulders. Draco looked up and grimaced.

'Not in the mood _Potter'_

'Fuck you Malfoy' Ginny said in a low voice.

'What are you doing here?' Ron questioned fury in his voice. There was an intensity about the three standing before him, they all had a passion about them that, frankly, scared Draco.

'Not that I need to explain myself to you Weasley, but she's been living with me, to escape… life' Draco said in a monotonous tone. He didn't feel it his place to explain what Hermione was suffering, so he didn't, he kept in general and vague.

'You lying Git!' Ginny exclaimed. She turned to Harry as though she was looking for an explanation.

'It might be… true.' Harry explained 'Hermione didn't mention any names but she said she was living with someone, someone who was reformed… to escape Zabini' Harry concluded, finally seeing the big picture.

'So it was Zabini was it?' Harry said.

'Wait a minute Potter; how the hell do you know?' Draco questioned, standing to his feet, his 6'4 figure towering over the three.

'She came to me a few nights ago… she explained mostly everything' Harry explained, not to Draco, but to Ron who was absolutely clueless. Harry had told Ginny everything in the morning, that was how she knew what Blaise was doing.

'That fucker' Ron bellowed.

'Enough!' Ginny cried.

'We have to be there for Hermione, _all _of us. We'll work out the details later. There must be a reason she chose Malfoy, so let's respect that reason… _for now' _she added, as she turned the knob of the door, pushing it open. Ginny immediately raised a hand to her mouth as she gasped, pulling the door shut. She had walked in on Hermione's examination, and she was assuming the worst. None of the three boys had seen what was going on behind the doors, and Ginny was thankful. She had only opened the door a crack, to see if they were intruding.

'Oh…' Ginny breathed, as she clutched onto Harry for support. Harry grabbed onto Ginny and gently eased her onto the chair. He knelt beside her.

'What was it Ginny?' Harry asked.

'Ginny?' Ron questioned.

* * *

Hermione was thankful when the healer had finished the examination. A question was burning within her… she needed to know if Blaise had forced her. 

'Well?' Came Hermione's scared voice.

'Good news' said the cheery woman. Hermione sighed in relief as she sobbed even harder.

'I believe you have some friends waiting outside dear, can I send them in?' She asked, washing her hands. Hermione bit her lip but soon realized that doing so hurt.

'Is there- a re-d hair-ed girl?' Hermione asked. The healer poked her head outside the door.

'Yes my dear. Shall I send her in?'

'Yes… bu-t only her' Hermione stated firmly.

'Before I leave you… you must know that your injuries are quite severe, and that you'll have to stay with us for a night or two at least. During your stay… well a detective will come to visit you, I believe his name is Detective Alastin dear. You don't have to answer his question he just has to do a few procedural things. Alright dear?' She questioned. Hermione simply nodded.

'Oh, lovely locket dear' with that the nurse was gone.


	10. Chapter 10 'Defeat'

Chapter 10: Defeat

**A/N: Thanks to my AMAZING beta/friend Disabled-Cloud-Flyer, give her story 'Harry Potter and Voldemort's demise a look! **

**Sorry it's taken so long, I'm completely swamped with studying. Luckily exams are over by the end of this week so things will be back on track! The fabulous song it italics is 'Slide' by the Goo Goo Dolls!**

**Thank you's to:**

**SeanEmma4Evr- The ultimate inspiration. Check out 'Iris' as it's coming to an amazing close!**

**Disabled-Cloud-Flyer- Thanks so much sweets!**

Melda-Egleriel

POPSICLEx3LOVE

xoxoPenguinPrincessxoxo

seifersfire

xKate the Greatx

oopsiedaisy1

hopelesslydark

SoMe wEirDo

dracoshott28

Kit-cat99

tigger2025643119

_

* * *

_

_Don't you love the life you killed?_

* * *

Ginny raced to Hermione's bedside, as she tried to suppress the freely falling tears. Ginny paid careful attention to Hermione's wardrobe. She wore a bland looking white hospital gown. Ginny didn't think she had ever noticed such a grim look on her face. Hermione smiled a small smile, before she turned her head in shame. It was apparent that her face had startled Ginny, she knew, rather she felt that her face must look treacherous. Ginny wrapped her arms around the equally fragile girl, Hermione yelped in pain.

Ginny couldn't help but wonder if Hermione would make it through the ordeal. The physical damage was extensive to the eye, but what was beyond that? What couldn't she see? She wondered what the silent women before he was thinking…

'Sor- sorry' Ginny sobbed, pulling away. She was paced the room, retracing her steps. She was lost in all her thoughts. Hermione was sure a permanent etching of Ginny's tiny feet would be in the floor.

'Ginny-'Hermione said sternly 'Ginny, I need you to leave' Hermione whispered biting her bottom lip in frustration. Ginny stopped her relentless pacing to stare at her best friend in disbelief.

'Her-mione…' Ginny began, before she stopped to try and calm her crying. After a few minutes of calming herself, it worked and she was able to carry on a decent conversation without breaking down.

'Hermione…' She started again, her voice still a bit shaky but understandable 'First you ask me in here, then you kick me out? What's going on?' Ginny's voice was soft and gentle as she took a place in a chair beside Hermione. Hermione turned her head so she wouldn't have to face Ginny. Ginny placed a comforting hand on her hand, but Hermione jumped slightly and pulled away.

'Hermione' she interposed as she raised her once soft voice 'come on. You decided to see me yesterday; right before I came in you told the nurses to not let me in. Today you invite me in and five minutes later you kick me out?' Ginny exclaimed, jumping to her feet in frustration.

'Leave… please' Hermione whispered, clasping her hands together tightly. She was completely exhausted after a night of terror; she hadn't slept for more than twenty minutes before she was awoken by nightmares. And if that wasn't bad enough she truly was in pain.

'No. No, not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!' She shouted, not meaning to raise her voice. She felt terribly guilty when Hermione cringed at the slight raise in her voice.

'Please…'

'What's happened to you Hermione? What did he do to you?' She questioned, once again taking her seat beside Hermione. At Ginny's words Hermione raised a hand to her mouth as she began to cry.

'Leave Weasley' came an aggravated voice at the door. Ginny turned around to face a less than pleased Draco.

'Sure Malfoy, right this minute. I have as much right- no more right to be in here than you!' She hollered, once again realizing that the raise of her voice startled Hermione. Draco leaned against the doorframe, wearing a serious expression.

'I'm not much in the mood, now leave' He scowled. Ginny turned to face Hermione again.

'Hermione?' She questioned in silence, asking Hermione who she would prefer to stay. Hermione bit her lip in wonder.

'Malfoy…' She held in a barely audible voice. Draco stood aside and cleared the doorway, allowing Ginny to pass. She slammed the door on her way out, and just before the door closed Hermione saw Ginny sob into the arms of Harry.

'How is she?' Harry questioned, hugging Hermione closely. Molly and Arthur Weasley wore frowns as their daughter cried into the arms of her fiancée as Ron leaned against the wall, a permanent grimace on his face.

* * *

'She's… n-ot… He-rmi-one'

Hermione and Draco glanced around every aspect of the room in total silence, trying to avoid each other at all possible costs. Neither wanted to talk, but both knew someone would need to… eventually.

'Grange-' He began, but was cut off as he leaned against a white wall, arms folded with a serious expression, again, on his face.

'Don't. Please.'

'Knock it off Granger' Draco warned. The two were both so edgy that a quick reaction was inevitable.

'Stop'

'Tell me what happened' Draco insisted.

'No'

'Fuck, why are you so fucking stubborn. You're sitting in a fucking hospital bed because your husband beat the fuck out of you and still you insist upon shutting your bloody mouth' As soon as the words escaped his lips he regretted them. Hermione's mouth tightened and her eyes shut tightly.

'Stop it' She mumbled in a hushed voice. Draco sighed.

'Alright Granger. Just tell me where the bastard is' Draco insisted.

'No' Hermione maintained.

'Why are you protecting him? Are you some closet masochist? Do you enjoy being beaten and belittled?' Draco was outraged, it was to the point where he could no longer control himself, and he knew he meant what he said. But he knew he could have addressed it differently. He wasn't handling any of this well. Hermione's head fell into her hands and she sobbed heavily fighting every feeling she felt. She felt ashamed; she knew Draco was right, she was protecting Blaise. Or was she just protecting herself?

'G-et ou-t!' She drawled, bawling uncontrollably. Draco stood there, and lowered his head in shame. Seeing the girl cradle her head in her hands and sob like that was tugging his heart strings. Seeing her blackened eye, swollen lip, bruised cheeks, hand marked neck, puffy red eyes and wrapped hand was killing him, though he couldn't ever admit it. No he could, but he wouldn't.

'I'm not moving' He said, his voice dismal. Hermione remained silent, minutes passed and she remained silent.

'F-uck!' She shouted, raising her head.

'What happened? Tell me what he did.' He asked monotonously. He tried to drain his voice of all emotion, that way he didn't get attached. Draco didn't realize that it was already too late, he was attached.

'What are you looking to hear Malfoy?' She asked, her sobs no longer breaking her words.

'The truth'

'Oh?' Hermione laughed angrily 'The truth? What do you know about truth Malfoy? You live a lie every fucking day, yet you lecture me. Ironic hm?' Hermione spat, she was so volatile.

'Oh yes, and you seem to know so much about me' He clenched his jaw tightly an anger rising in him.

'Oh I do. You're so damn predictable. Battered little boy… Thoughtless, shamed and lonely. Empty inside. What more is there to know?' Hermione spat clenching her hands securely together.

'What's to say about you? Battered little woman, in denial about her abusive fucking husband, in denial about her life. In denial that this is it for her, a beating and a hospital bed. That's all Granger' Typically Draco would have left at this point, he would have stormed out and drank himself into oblivion, but he stayed, against the wall arms folded, irate. Again Hermione reverted to her 'safe' position, head in her hands sobs relaying themselves.

'You'r-e wr-ong' she persisted, completely defeated. She had never been so hurt in her life. No beating could have caused such pain. He attacked every fibre of her being. It was as though he had kicked her when she was down, and hard. She would rather endure ten beatings than feel like that ever again. Without another word, Draco pushed the door open and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione shifted her body so she lay on her side, tears staining her face as her eyes slowly closed. It had been a long day, she had refused any visitors, and she spent the entire day lying in bed, crying. She couldn't cry anymore, she felt as though she had lost everything within her, all her fight. It wasn't as though anything terrible had happened; it wasn't as though she were raped. She was naive, for being beaten by the one person you love more than anyone else in the world often hurts just as much as rape, sometimes more.

She heard a light tap on the door as it pushed open, revealing a tired looking Ginny. Hermione didn't have anything left in her to argue, to tell her to leave. So she let it be. Ginny walked to her side, sat down and grabbed her hand, squeezing it firmly, refusing to let it go. She was going to be there for Hermione, whether Hermione wanted her to be or not, hopefully eventually Hermione would decide to speak with her. Neither of the two said anything as soundless tears fell from Ginny's face. Every so often she would squeeze Hermione's hand tighter, just to let her know she was there.

Truthfully Hermione was glad Ginny was there with her, for she felt she couldn't do much more on her own; she needed someone to hold her closely, to comfort her.

Eventually Hermione Ginny let her eyes fall close as she rested her head of the side of the chair, all the while holding onto Hermione's hand. Hermione however was not visited by sleep, nor did she wish to be. She lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed in total silence, wishing it would all go away.

It would be hours before someone spoke, hours upon hours before Ginny awoke. When she did she yawned loudly, startling Hermione. Ginny apologized, the first words spoken.

'Did you get any sleep Hermione?' Ginny questioned her voice heavy with sleepiness. Hermione nodded hastily before she returned to her still position, her thoughtful position.

'You need to sleep Hermione; you can't run off adrenaline forever' Once again Hermione nodded, but her simple nod did nothing to comfort Ginny, for she knew that soon Hermione would crack. Zero sleep and such turmoil was sure to take its toll on Hermione. It already was.

'Hermione…' Ginny questioned, once again placing her hand on Hermione's. In Ginny's uncomfortable sleep she had left Hermione's hand slip through her own.

'Hermione…' Ginny whispered, staring towards the door, realizing that Draco was standing in the doorway, waiting to speak to Hermione. With that Ginny stood and escorted herself to the door.

'How do you feel?' Draco asked his voice sincere. Hermione said nothing.

'Are you going to hold this against me forever?' He asked in a soft voice.

'Yes' Came her small voice, though she didn't turn her head or muse the man who had once sworn to protect her. Draco sighed.

'I was in a fitful rage Granger' He explained. A single tear slid down her cheek.

'That was always _his _excuse' Draco was stunned. He didn't ever think so few words could injure him so greatly. But they did, and he was completely speechless, but only for a few minutes.

'Don't do that.' He demanded with a frown 'Don't compare me to him' His voice was rough and threatening. Hermione didn't move, only cringed at his tone of voice.

'You know I would never lay my hands on you…' He growled lightly.

'Oh no, only when it's convenient, only when it's…' Hermione stopped herself before she finished. She didn't feel like retaliating today.

'When it's what?' He barked, no longer in control of his feelings. She said nothing.

* * *

The next day came rather quickly for Hermione, when Draco had stormed out of the room, angered by her silence; she requested that she have no more visitors. Detective Alastin had come by, but Hermione was not in the mood to be questioned, so she refused his presence. Harry and Ron demanded to see her as well, but Hermione didn't feel like handling their reaction to her 'battle' wounds. She figured it better to visit with them tomorrow. The next day she knew she had to visit because all her visitors hadn't left since the day they came. None of them. That was dedication.

Hermione was waiting for the Nurse to come in and redress her wounds, well, the ones that needed dressing. She was sure that today she would be allowed to go home; after all it wasn't as though she was dying or anything.

Yesterday had been a painful day, aside from the argument with Draco Hermione had to have a few things checked out. She had some nasty bruising just below her ribs that needed to be healed. Overall everything was less painful. Though if one were to look at her, one would think she was still in severe pain, this being because the bruises don't leave a magical beings body even when they were healed. The couloring and marking still stays as though the bruise is still there. Magic isn't perfect. Today she was to go back home, or to what she called home. The Malfoy Manor. It was more of a home than she had ever known. Sure life with her parents had always been fabulous, but Hermione didn't have the same passion for the muggle world as she did the wizarding world.

She was sure Ginny and Harry would offer for her to stay with them. But Hermione couldn't, it would be impossible for her to intrude on their lives. She knew that it wouldn't work; she knew they wouldn't leave her alone until they had answers to their burning questions, and she couldn't answer all their questions. Sure, right now she hated Draco but the Malfoy manor was large enough to avoid him at all costs. Draco had assured her that all necessary precautions had been taken so that the manor would be one of the most guarded and safest places in the wizarding world. With any other person Hermione might have doubted such a thing, but she knew Draco, and she knew that he had the money to do such things. Besides, she now considered that manor something of a home. It would be difficult to give up such comfort.

Hermione heard a tap on the door and let the words 'come in' gently escape her lips. To her dismay Harry and Ron stepped inside, their faces falling when they saw their best friends face. Hermione sighed and puckered her lips in frustration.

'Hermione' Harry said, inviting himself in 'before you yell at us to get out, just here us out' he suggested. Hermione nodded.

'We want to kill the fucking bastard' Ron shouted in frustrations, but decided that it wasn't the brightest idea, particularly when Harry jabbed his elbow into his ribs.

'Hermione… when you told me, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that one of my best, not to mention smartest, friends was being… hurt. Especially not you. Nobody ever imagined it would ever happen to you' Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

'But-'Harry interjected 'I realize that it can happen to anyone. I'm sorry we didn't help you sooner, I'm sorry we didn't help you before… this' once again she remained silenced.

'That's why you're coming to live with us' He announced. Hermione recognized the fact that Ron had barely said anything. It wasn't unusual. Harry was the talker, Ron the observer.

'Harry…' her voice was raspy, possibly because of the fact that she hadn't formed and entire sentence for quite a while.

'No questions Hermione. You can't stay with Malfoy forever. He's Blaise's best friend, we can't trust him. You should know that'

'You don't know him' Hermione raised her voice in defense, rising from her horizontal position in anger. She wasn't entirely sure why she was defending a man she was furious with, but then again she was falling for Draco, and hard.

'What? And you do?' Ron said, his cheeks flushing and ears burning a hot red.

'Yes!' Hermione shouted in her defense, it was odd that the subject of Draco's credibility had brought out such intense feelings. She had gone from mute, to quite opinionated and forceful.

'For now, let's forget about Malfoy' Harry decided 'Hermione; is there any way to change your mind?'

'No…' She said gently. Though it may not have seemed as though she was appreciative of their wanting to protect her, she was.

'At least tell us why' Harry reasoned.

'Because right now there is no safer place to be, and because I'm not interested in pushing my way into your lives'

'Hermione, think about it. Isn't Malfoy's where you were last attacked?' Harry questioned, puzzled at her reasoning. Hermione was startled at this revelation, for the Malfoy Manor was where her last attack too place.

'Yes, you're right. But Malfoy has ensured that extra precautions are now being taken. We all know he has the money to do such things' Harry and Ron were still skeptical, but it appeared she had made up her mind.

'Can we at least visit to make sure he's doing a well enough job?'

'Fine…' Finally Harry and Ron were pleased. The nurse walked through the door wheeling a wheel chair in and holding the things she needed to clean Hermione up.

'Oh joy…' Hermione whispered, a feeling of defeat still looming within her. Finally, after all the turmoil of that day Hermione had a moment to think back to the locket. She realized that she better take it off before Blaise attacked again. She reached her slender fingerers up to the locket and with one good pull she managed to pry it off her neck. She had to admit, it was her first try of what she thought would be many. It's removal was rather simple. But none of that mattered as her mind raced over the possibility of who could have possibly put it on her in the first place…


	11. Chapter 11 'Love You as You'

Chapter 11: Love You as You

_And I wonder where these dreams go  
when the world gets in your way  
what's the point in all this screaming?  
No one's listening anyway._

**A/N: I know, I'm terrible, it's been SO long since I've updated, but I'm back on track, and I should finish this story sometime soon! Thanks to everyone who's stayed loyal and tried their best to keep up with unpredictable me! You're all amazing!**

Hermione struggled to give her shaking legs enough momentum to propel themselves from their position on the chair, though she soon realized that this was no time to be stubborn. Her efforts were fruitless. She clutched the arm rests of her wheelchair in pure frustration. A long, drawn out sigh came from the small girl; it seemed unfair that her body was betraying her in such a way that she wasn't even able to lift herself from a chair. She was too weak to even push herself, that job was left to Harry and Ginny.

'It's okay Hermione, give it time' Ginny reassured her, placing a small hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was frustrated with those words. 'Give it time' had become a famous saying that day. What her friends thought was comforting her was only heightening her frustration. She shouldn't have to give it time, for she shouldn't be in this wheelchair. For she should have never been beaten by her husband.

'You're just weak right now, give it a few days and you'll be running around again with as much enthusiasm as you've always had.' Harry smiled and resumed pushing Hermione through the doors of the Malfoy Manor. Gasps were heard from Ginny and Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration, she didn't see the extravagancy in the Malfoy Manor anymore, to her it was just a house with a roof now. She realized that it hadn't taken much time for this place to seem like any other house, but since 'the room' had forced the 'lingering charm' on her she could help but have certain distaste for it. But that aside, she had grown comfortable here, and she was in no place to pass up comfort.

'Harry! Ginny' she shook them from their awe at the manor as they floated back to reality. Despite Harry and Ginny's hatred towards Draco, they had to admit, the man was swimming in money.

'Could you take me to my room please?' She requested. She hated having people do things for her; it angered her to know that she was incapable of taking herself to her own room. But there was nothing she could do, yet.

'Sure, where is it?'

'Down that hallway there, the fifth room on the left' she explained, anxious to spend the rest of her day sleeping.

It had taken Harry quite a few times to locate the room, it seemed as though he wasn't interested in taking Hermione's orders. She had the slightest feeling he purposely took every detour just to get a good look at the manor. Finally after ten minutes Hermione was left in her room, alone, the way she preferred it.

It had only taken Hermione twenty minutes to fall asleep. The comfort of a familiar surrounding and bed was so soothing to her senses. Harry and Ginny had left without another word; they knew that Hermione wanted- no needed time to herself. And that was exactly what she got.

She had slept for a good three hours when a slight knock came, startling her awake. Hermione quaked with fear, remembering that only two nights ago her horror began the same way. She couldn't lift herself from the bed, for fear was holding her there, keeping her in place. What if it was Blaise again? She knew she couldn't survive another beating like that one. Her body and soul were too delicate. The knock came again, only adding to Hermione's dread of pulling the door to have Blaise standing before her. She hadn't even considered that Blaise would never be able to set foot in the Malfoy Manor again for security was so appropriate it compared to that of Hogwarts.

'Granger' Came Draco's voice. Hermione sighed in relief. Relief that it was someone she trusted. At that moment she had forgotten all her anger with Draco.

'Come in' She sighed once more in relief.

'This is Detective Alastin' He explained, looking quite put together in his jet black suit. It was apparent to Hermione that Draco had just come home from work.

'And?'

'Hello Ms. Granger, I'm Detective Robert Alastin, I work for the Ministry of magic, I'm the detective working your case' He explained. Draco leaned against the doorway and gazed around the room, his intentions set to avoiding looking at Hermione. Hermione was barely listening because she was intent on studying his arranged appearance. He was taller than the average man and was clad in a beige trench coat, paired with loose black slacks. Every strand of his russet coloured hair was perfectly in place which brought her to realize that he was also freshly shaven, not one sign of stubble… anywhere. He held a black brief case in one hand, in the other he held his wand.

'I'd like to ask you a few questions' He began to advance closer to the chair in the room before Draco's hand shot up against his chest, forcing the Detective to retract. Alastin looked harassed and quite ready to retaliate when Draco spoke.

'Your wand' He held out his hand in expectation. The detective looked confused.

'Why on earth would I give up my wand to _you_?' He inquired.

'Standard issue of security _detective_' Draco said with blatant aversion in his voice.

'If you want to speak with her, you'll surrender your wand, if not I'll have security remove you' with those words spoken, two big men in black suits appeared in the doorway. Without another word of argument, Alastin handed his wand to Draco. Draco walked to Hermione's bedside and leaned down so his lips were inches from her ear. At first Hermione pulled away but when Draco began speaking she pulled in again.

'If you need _anything' _He began 'if he begins to bug you, just call my name and I'll hear you no matter where I am' He pulled away and disappeared from the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

'May I?' Alastin asked, referring to the chair near Hermione's bedside. Hermione thought for a moment before nodding.

'I'm quite tired, so can you keep this brief?' She asked. It was apparent that she was speaking the truth for her voice was small and feeble.

'Sure' He nodded, flashing a bold smile. His smile frightened Hermione, it reminded her of Blaise's fake smile, the one he used to butter her up and apologize. She pulled the thick blankets closer to her chin for protection.

'Alright. From what I understand you were attacked three nights ago, Thursday the 26th. Correct?' Hermione thought for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

'Mr. Draco Malfoy claims he found you in his bedroom, lying on the floor seemingly badly beaten' He stated looking down at the papers he had pulled from his briefcase.

'I guess. How would I know? I was _unconscious_' She snapped quickly. Alastin looked up from his notes and flashed that bright smile again, giving Hermione Goosebumps.

'Alright Ms. Granger, I understand this is going to be difficult, but I'm going to need you to answer each question honestly and to the best of your recollection. Clear?' His words offended Hermione for three reasons. Firstly, he said 'honestly' as if she had something to hide, secondly his tone was less than understanding and thirdly he ended with 'clear?' which to Hermione was a rude gesture.

'Yes' She whispered her tone monotonous. She hadn't the energy to argue, and she hadn't the energy to be bold.

'Perfect. Now I'll ask you a series of questions, can you answer them to the best of your ability?' Hermione nodded.

'Fabulous. Now every question is relevant, I assure you. If we want to sentence your attacker-'

'_Attacker__**s**_' she interjected.

'Sorry. If we want to sentence your attacker**s, **then we must have to know they did this beyond a reasonable doubt.'

'Fine'

'Alright. From what you remember did you know any of your attackers?'

'Yes.' Hermione looked down at the soft fabric of her bed uncomfortably.

'And they are?'

'I only knew one. My… husband, Blaise Zabini' she stated fingering the material of her comforter. Alastin stopped writing for a moment to look up at Hermione inquisitively. A moment passed and he resumed his writing.

'How many alleged attackers were there?'

'Three, including my… Blaise.' Hermione had thought of calling him her husband, but it didn't seem suitable to call the man that had beaten her black and blue her husband.

'Alright. Now can you give a brief description of the two unidentified men?'

'No, not accurately. I wasn't paying much attention to them'

'Okay. What do you believe is Mr. Blaise Zabini's motivation for attacking you?' The questions were growing harder as she was practically forced to make a decision. If she answered his questions that meant she had to explain certain things that were hard to think, let alone speak about. She was afraid of the label she would be imposing on herself, 'battered woman' wasn't a title any female had hopes of bearing. But if she wanted it to end, she would need to speak up while she still could. She knew that soon everything would sink in, have time to settle within her. She knew this process would weaken her, and at this moment she was as strong as she could be.

'I-… I don't even know where to begin' she stated softly. She was hoping her voice would be hidden by the strong façade she had tried to bare, but she knew it was working. She couldn't maintain eye contact with the detective; she could feel his eyes boring into her, searching for something she might have been hiding, something… anything. But if there was anything Hermione had mastered in her years alive it was the art of hiding her true feelings, hiding her feelings was no longer a habit but a lifestyle.

'Well the beginning would be nice' Hermione was fighting the mounting feelings of hatred for Detective Alastin.

'The beginning. Fine' she replied in a hushed tone. Hermione spent the next thirty minutes relaying the past year and where the problems had seemed to start. She mentioned, in little detail, the first time he had ever struck her, the things he had said, everything up to the moment before she blacked out. She hadn't mentioned his consistent adulterous affairs; she had made something up as to the motivation for the fight. Hermione had already sacrificed her dignity in telling Alastin that she had been struck, she couldn't reveal that her husband had the audacity to cheat for an entire year. Detective Alastin hadn't said a single word the entire time besides his occasional 'mhms', which Hermione took as recognition that he knew she was speaking.

'A condensed version would have done just fine' He said, jotting down a few more notes before he looked up at Hermione. He took notice to the fact that she was gripping her blanket so tightly the whites of her knuckles were showing. He smiled in satisfaction. After all he was allied with Blaise, the man to have caused all this mess to begin with.

'It's looks as though there might not be enough evidence to prove such a thing Mrs. Granger, but no matter we can try and take it to the Ministry. I'm not sure if they'll be able to take immediate action, it could take several months before anything results in this. And be warned they might just suggest you get a divorce.' Hermione looked horrified.

'Do you think that it will stop him? Papers saying we are no longer in a common law marriage? That won't do a bloody thing!' She shouted, her temper rising. It was apparent that the Detectives conclusion hadn't satisfied Hermione.

'Mrs. Granger, I'm only being hone-'Hermione interjected before he could finish his sentence.

'I don't give a damn about your honesty. You're saying that after all I've gone through I'm to sit back and expect you to take your time with this? I know my bloody husband and I know he won't stop until he's made to! And next time, yes I assure you there will be a next time, he won't be as kind' She hollered her head falling into her hands as she attempted to calm herself. The detective looked absolutely appalled at her outburst.

'I understand, really I do. I'll do my best and that's all I can do' He told her, closing his book and capping his pen. Hermione took a deep breath before she nodded. It wasn't a nod of acceptance but a nod of exhaustion; she hadn't the energy to yell anymore.

'Fine. Fine. Are we done now?' She questioned, her head lifting from its position in her hands as it turned to face the wall, she didn't want to look at the Detective for a second longer.

'Almost. I have one final question' He explained, standing to his feet, folding his arms, straightening his posture.

'I really am exhausted; I haven't got the energy to take any more part in this _interrogation_'

'It will be brief' He told her, pacing the room slightly.

'Fine'

'Ms. Granger, what I don't understand is how you ended up in Mr. Malfoy's room' Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in disbelief. She couldn't imagine that his question had any relevance to what happened.

'After all, you do have your own room in this Manor, and you also have other space to occupy, why Mr.Malfoy's room?' He questioned, looking quite smug. Hermione couldn't believe he had just posed such a question, what did it matter? It was completely inappropriate in that particular conversation.

'I don't believe that's important-'

'Oh it is important Ms. Granger. And why are you so reluctant to answer the question? Just what are you hiding?' He interrupted. Hermione was absolutely horrified, she couldn't think of anything to say, it was as though she had gone mute.

'You've never really given a solid reason for Mr. Zabini's motivation, could it be that you, Hermione Granger, were having an affair with long time enemy, husbands best friend, Draco Malfoy?' Hermione's chin quivered with fear, for being discovered was creeping up on her, she could feel a cold chill crawl up her spine when his eyes bore into her soul, and it sickened her.

'N-o st – o p' She tried to relieve her voice from its blatant fear but it couldn't be done. However, the Detective had no intentions of stopping, for he knew he had struck a cord with the young woman before him. Yes, he was on to something.

'Ahhh' He smiled mysteriously 'It's seems I'm on to something. I'm afraid I can't stop Miss. Granger and I'm afraid you might not have a case after all. You see, you've lied to me once already which gives me probable reason to believe that you're lying this time. It looks like your dishonesty has been your downfall. Now why don't we touch upon the events just before your alleged _attack' _He said harshly, all the while approaching Hermione. Hermione swallowed harshly.

'Get out' Her voice was soft but powerful. She knew she had a case, she knew she what really happened that night, but she also knew that she had become no better than Blaise. She had cheated, she had done the very thing that destroyed her once 'solid' marriage, and she… was a hypocrite.

It had taken a few minutes for Hermione to finally realize that Detective Alastin wouldn't leave without force, force she didn't possess. She was forced to call upon Draco with as much force as she could. Like promised he appeared in her room, a pinky tone creeping up on his face. Immediately, without one word uttered from Hermione, Draco had Alastin up against a wall, looking exceedingly threatening.

'What did he do?' Draco questioned, through clenched teeth. Alastin was groping Draco's hand, desperately trying to pry it from his collar. Hermione jumped up almost immediately and pulled Draco away from Alastin.

'Nothing… Just make him leave' Draco looked at the girl with wonder in his eyes. She was clad in a baggy wool sweater, which was draped over her thin figure, and baggy black pants. She looked absolutely horrible. Bags had settled under her beautiful eyes and faint bruises still lined her face. Finally Draco unhanded Detective Alastin and disappeared from the room momentarily, before appearing again, with haste.

'What did he do Granger?' Hermione looked at Draco with confusion. She was standing in the corner of her room, peering out the large window, watching Alastin apparate miles away from the Malfoy Manor.

'Who?' She asked, her voice small and weak.

'Alastin!' Draco bellowed. Hermione sighed in frustration.

'He… he was asking why I was in your room in the first place. Poking and prodding to find an answer. Why is that even relevant? My _husband _beat me within an inch of my life and he's worried about his MOTIVATION?' Hermione shouted, her voice still fragile. She placed a small hand on her ribs and moaned in pain. Draco ran over to her side and quickly sat her down.

'Are… are they still hurting?' He questioned, taking a seat beside her. Hermione nodded quickly and gulped loudly.

'The healer… she was an intern and new at it… she tried' Draco groaned in frustration. He placed a hand on her ribs and pushed very delicately. Hermione pulled away slightly, almost like a wounded dog, she recoiled protectively. This frustrated Draco to no end. Not only was the girl before him damaged permanently, but she was to live in fear of the male gender.

Draco snapped his fingers and called for Starry. Starry appeared in an instant.

'Master Malfoy, Mrs. Granger. Starry wonders what can she do for Master Malfoy and Mrs. Granger!' Starry squeaked. Hermione noticed that Starry's pink apron was covered in a thick slime. She smiled to herself, wondering what the house elf could have been up to.

'There's a black bag in my room, bring it to me.' He requested, as he too took in Starry's appearance. He decided against asking her what had gone on, he knew that her explanation and potential apology would be too long and drawn out.

Moments later Starry appeared with the black bag, she hesitantly placed it beside Draco before asking if anything else was needed.

_Crack!_

With that, she was gone. Draco shoveled through the contents of the bag, before he pulled out a vial of a pink gel and a pure white spool of bandage. Hermione cocked an eyebrow curiously. The things Draco was capable of mesmerized her.

'Lay down' He requested before he walked up to her bed and placed the spool on her night table. Hermione looked hesitant, anything that started with 'lay down' didn't sound like anything good to her. Still, too tired to argue, she did as Draco asked. She slowly crawled up the length of the bed before she lay down. Draco placed two hands at the hem of her shirt as his cold hands trailed up her bare abdomen. Hermione swatted his hands away and looked highly offended. He rolled his eyes as he took his wand from his coat pocket.

'It'll help Granger, don't worry, my mind is not set on shagging you' He drawled before continuing to lift her shirt. He carefully pulled the cap off the vial as he poured the oddly coloured gel on his hands. Carefully he placed the cold gel on the bruises surrounding and covering Hermione's visibly broken ribs. Hermione couldn't help but notice him cringe when he laid his eyes on her impressive bruising.

Hermione gasped slightly and moaned at the pain of someone touching her broken ribs. When Draco finished, with help he sat Hermione up and slowly began to wrap the eggshell white bandage around her waist. Hermione looked skeptical as Draco used his wand to tie off the ends.

'What's this supposed to do?' She asked as she pulled down her shirt over her stomach once more. Draco walked over to the cupboard sitting in the corner of Hermione's room and pulled out a large bottle of fire whisky and two glasses and resumed his position in the leather chair. Moments later, Hermione joined him and took the glass of fire whisky he had poured for her, sipping it slowly. Minutes passed and the pain stinging her waist ceased. She looked shocked as she downed the rest of the liquid. Draco quickly refilled her drink as he did the same to his. He raised his wand and pointed it skillfully at the fireplace, igniting small flames.

Hermione pulled her bony knees under her chin and sighed. Draco leaned back slightly and reached his hand into his coat pocket, pulling out a package of cigarettes. He pulled one out for himself and handed the pack to Hermione, she pulled out a long cigarette and put it into her mouth gracefully, suddenly, Draco raised his wand and the tip was lit. Hermione took a long drag before sighing.

Draco looked over briefly and noticed placid tears slide down her cheeks as she placed the cigarette back in her mouth. Suddenly Draco was standing over her, and pulling her frail body into his arms, carrying her bridal style to her bed. He pulled off her baggy sweater, leaving her in a bra before he slid off his suit, leaving him in boxers and crawled into bed with her. He held her close to him, wiping her tears as they fell onto his bare chest.

'I wish it didn't have to be this way Granger, I wish I could love you as you… and not what he made you' He told her kissing her lips ever so softly, before resuming his protective position holding her hips into him.


	12. Chapter 12 'The Girl, Come Undone'

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here's another update, they should be coming rather steadily from now on. I've decided to finally finish this story. Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've been extremely busy with things that I had to writing on a short hiatus. But, I'm back, and ready to finish this story once and for all.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been patient with me and has stuck around! This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers who have made this story what it is and kept me motivated! **

**And a HUGE thank you to my wonderful new beta, Diger. Thank you so much for taking the time to read through this and edit it. You're the best.**

Chapter 12: The Girl, Come Undone

The two had grown increasingly distant since Hermione's last run in with Alastin. To say that the Granger he once knew was losing her fight would have been an understatement. There was nothing endearing about Hermione anymore, and that was because she made it so. She chose to close herself off to any type of affection or love because that way, she wouldn't ever be betrayed under those circumstances again. She wanted to avoid that type of pain altogether, and truthfully, Draco didn't blame her.

Although Hermione still lived in the Malfoy manor, she rarely made appearances at meals, and she rarely conversed with Draco. It was almost as though Hermione was living inside a shell, afraid to make herself the slightest bit vulnerable, and her vision of what vulnerable was had been so skewed by her marriage to Blaise that she was living in a hugely distorted world.

She had become a thin, gaunt looking woman. She was an unnaturally pale colour in comparison to the colour she had been before. Her hair was always kept in a ponytail, as she couldn't be bothered to fuss with her appearance. She had lost far too much weight, and wore clothing that hid any remaining evidence of her slowly fading womanly figure. She had lost all hope. She was slowly dying inside, and all Draco could do was watch.

It hadn't been that long ago that Hermione had regular visits with her friends. Now, she barely ever saw them, as it was too painful to be reminded of the close relationships she shared with them. Every time she saw them, too many emotions were exchanged, and this greatly risked Hermione's new lifestyle.

"Here it is Granger" Draco said with a slight sigh in his voice. He held a small capped vial with a luminescent purple liquid inside. With his free hand, he loosened his tie. Although Draco had addressed Hermione, he elicited no response from her as she sat on the window seat, staring out the opened window.

Once again, he addressed her, trying to gain her attention. Finally, after the third time, she turned her head, and nodded towards the empty nightstand. Draco clenched his teeth in frustration, but obliged her and placed the vial on her nightstand. As he was turning to walk out of her bedroom, Hermione spoke.

"It should work this time?" She asked him callously. The callousness in her voice was not intentional, but more habitual at this point. If she didn't allow herself to translate any emotion through thoughts and actions, then the people around her wouldn't reciprocate with any sort of emotion either. Draco knew this, so he didn't take offense to her unkind tone, especially because he himself normally spoke in a similar tone.

"I'm guessing it will. It's a compilation of the last three. I simply took the portions of the potions that worked and combined them, to create a serum that should combine all three aspects that worked. Hopefully, it should stop the nightmares and significantly decrease, if not completely abolish all remaining memories" He explained, although Hermione was no longer looking at him, but out the window again.

"What does it matter anyway, I've already seen most of the things that took place in there – I know what happened… I've witnessed almost everything, so why include that aspect?" She questioned. Draco was fascinated; this was the most in-depth conversation they had shared in a while.

"Because – by including it, it should shield you from seeing them over and over again. True, at this point you've most likely seen everything that's gone on, but we can still work towards preventing you from seeing it again" he finished, as he sat down on a vacant chair beside her vanity.

"So this one won't land me in the hospital like the last three?" She questioned monotonously. Draco had been experimenting with different potions, to try to bar the effects the room had forced upon her. He'd been doing it since the week after Alastin's last visit, as the memories and nightmares were slowly consuming Hermione. He had been testing different potions for months, and he'd even had Hermione experiment a few of them, some of which had nasty side-effects. Finally though, after months of trying work, he had created something which was sure to work.

"It may, there's no way of telling until you take it. Although this one contains ingredients that you've not had a bad reaction to… In any case, I think I should be here while you take Granger – just in case" there was slight hesitation in his voice, as he knew that this amount of conversation at this level was surely making Hermione uncomfortable. Draco had learned that the more he pushed Hermione, the more reserved she became. The process of getting the old Hermione back had to be gradual.

"No. I'm capable of taking it myself" she said simply, peering out the window, seemingly fixated on something important. Draco noticed her fixation on whatever was outside, and couldn't help but feel curious as to what she was looking at. He would have gone to the window to see for himself, but getting too close to Hermione often resulted in her barring herself from all contact with him for days at a time.

"Fine" he said with a certain amount of anger in his voice. The anger startled Hermione, although she didn't allow her startle to translate into her body language. She had noticed that her callous approach at conversation with most people caused them to retract – to avoid engaging in too much conversation because they felt uncomfortable. But with Draco, it was different. With Draco it didn't seem to matter how harsh or how monotonous she was, he didn't really change his mannerisms around her. Sure, he had changed how much he conversed with her, and he rarely ever came too close to her anymore, but even in the small amount of conversation they had, he still remained the same Draco she had always known… it was as if he wasn't concerned about how uncomfortable she made him feel.

"Shall I ask Starry to send you up a plate of dinner?" he asked, pulling a cigarette out of his breast pocket, lighting it.

"No, I'm not hungry" she stated simply, still staring out the window.

"Suit yourself Granger" he said as he walked out the doorway, closing the door behind him, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. Lately, her thoughts were the only things she had to keep her company, and it was slowly, slowly destroying her.

* * *

Things with Detective Alastin had been settled the day after his confrontation with Hermione. Draco had made sure that he would never be coming back. A few days later, Hermione requested that Draco have her case closed. She had accepted that it would be nearly impossible to have Blaise put away, as he was so connected with so many higher-ups in the ministry.

Draco didn't deny Hermione her request. But after closing the case, he increased the security more then ever. It would be nearly impossible to infiltrate the Malfoy Manor now, as Draco had some of the most complicated charms placed over the entire home. For a while, it was comforting to Hermione, as she knew Blaise wouldn't be able to get to her while she was in the Manor. But after some time, the thought of the protective charms actually frustrated her more then they left her feeling contented. She couldn't leave this house, because she knew that the moment she did, Blaise would find her, and probably have her killed. She was a prisoner in someone else's home, and she hated every moment of it.

* * *

Draco sighed as he leaned back into his leather office chair. He stared into the fireplace directly across from his desk, as he poured himself another shot of firewhisky. Draco had increased his drinking habits ever since Hermione had decided that shutting herself down was the best answer to her problems. For the longest time he couldn't understand why her well-being had such a profound effect on him. There had been a time when he couldn't have cared less about her or her well-being, and suddenly, her mood dictated his mood. He had eventually grown to realize that he was falling for her; he was falling for Hermione Granger. He wasn't sure if he was falling in love with her, or just falling for her. Even if he was falling in love with her, he wouldn't have been able to accurately gauge what love felt like, as he himself had never truly felt love from anyone.

The flames seemed to comfort Draco, as he could so easily lose himself in their brilliant glow against the darkness of the brick that surrounded them. In many ways, the brilliantly shining flames reminded Draco of Hermione and the way she used to be. Even in the dimness of her own life, she was still shining brightly; it was still possible to lose yourself in her brilliance.

Every day that Hermione guarded her emotions, and kept herself locked in her room, it killed Draco even more. He felt as though she was dying, and he was desperately fighting to save her, but she didn't want to be saved. As Draco sat at his desk, firewhisky in one hand, a lit cigarette in the other, he felt a strong emotion wash over him, one that he hadn't bothered to acknowledge for a long time, anger. He realized that all of this stemmed from one person, and the solution to this problem could be fixed with one person. Blaise.

Draco had ignored his anger and his hatred towards Blaise because Hermione had asked him to stay out of it. She had made him promise not to go after Blaise. Draco could never really figure out why Hermione wouldn't want him to just finish Blaise, so she could be free of him once and for all. And suddenly, his anger shifted from Blaise to Hermione. Draco wondered if Hermione didn't want Draco to have Blaise killed because she still loved him. The thought made him feel ill. The woman he was falling for, could possibly still love the one person that was single-handedly destroying her? It didn't make sense.

Draco stood from his desk, slammed his glass of firewhisky down, and stuck his cigarette into the marble ashtray that sat in his desk drawer. It was confrontation time. He didn't care if Hermione needed her space, or if she was too fragile. He needed to know that answer to this burning question, because if he didn't find out what that answer was, it would destroy him as well.

* * *

Hermione lay, shivering from the cold breeze of the opened window, on her bed, wrapped in a wool blanket. She looked at the vial that sat on the nightstand; she had yet to drink the liquid inside of it. At this point, she didn't care if she kept seeing the memories of the room, because it was the only thing keeping her from seeing her own memories from her own past. Those memories had become her only escape, the only thing that allowed her some solace from the pain of her own life. She wished though, that she could shield herself from seeing the memories of what happened to Draco as a young boy. It was too much to bare, to see the man that seemingly had endless courage and strength on his knees, crying before his abusive father. Those memories often hurt her more then the thoughts of what Blaise had done to her, and Hermione was beginning to realize that it was because she felt something for Draco.

The knock on the door was loud and abrupt, and it caused Hermione to jump slightly. She was too tired to lift herself from her position on the bed to open it herself. Every time a knock came on her door, her heart nearly stopped, because she feared it was Blaise again, ready to kill her this time. That was one of the reasons she asked Draco to knock and then announce that it was him, so she knew it was safe to open the door. But this time, there was no stern voice from the other side announcing that it was Malfoy… just the noiselessness of the room and the resounding knock on the door.

Hermione's sat up, and quietly opened the drawer of her nightstand, pulling her wand from within it. She threw the covers off of her, and crawled off the vast bed. Slowly, she approached the door, her wand extended, her heart pounding, her body shaking with fear. She could sense anger from the sound of the abrupt knock, and at this point, she was convinced that it was Blaise that stood on the other side of the door.

But before Hermione could reach the door, the knob was turning, and the door was slowly opening. Hermione's mind ran through the thousand curses she knew, trying to think of one that could stop Blaise.

When the door opened fully to reveal Draco Malfoy, Hermione no longer felt afraid, but felt an overwhelming anger resonating within her.

"What is your problem?" She shouted, clenching her teeth. Still gripping her wand, although she had lowered her hand to her side. Hermione turned her head away slightly, to hide the tears falling down her cheeks. She was angrier then she had felt in a long time, Draco knew to announce himself when he knocked, and this time he didn't, causing her to nearly die with fear.

"Shut up Granger, and listen"

**a/n: Just a quick note to you all: I've changed my pen name from sweetsacrifice to Jewels33. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13 'Getting to Her'

**A/n: Okay, so firstly, before I say anything else, I want to thank my WONDERFUL beta, Diger! It was thanks to her that this chapter was able to be posted as quickly as it was. She was super speedy with her beta-ing! So, I think we're all in agreement, Diger is awesome! **

**The short paragraph that's aligned in the centre of the page in italics is a verse taken from a song by _Tori Amos_ called _Take Me With You. _**

**I'm really fond of this chapter. And I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review chapter 12. For me, reviews are what keep me motivated to keep posting and to post quickly. Also, I'd like to mention something: I'm open to suggestions and ideas from my readers. Of course, I already have most of the story plotted out, but I consider every suggestion that is made. **

**Some thank-you's to some AWESOME people:**

**-M (I'll see what I can do!), dracoshott28 (I've missed hearing from you!), Nikki-4, Boricuamami1987, mrs.twizzler, DIGER (you're awesome), and hopelesslydark. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if I've missed you.**

**So, enough of my babbling. Here's chapter 13!**

Chapter 13- Getting to Her

_In and out on this same path that I followed for years  
can't I look around and ask how we could still end up here __  
__I can't just hold tight __  
__wait for them to cut us to ribbons _

Draco casually unbuttoned the sleeves of his suit jacket, loosened his tie and cleared his throat before taking a seat in front of the fireplace. Hermione's eyes widened with anger. He had nearly caused her to die with fear, and the most he could do or say was 'shut up and listen'? It enraged her beyond belief, and for the first time in a long time, her rage was visible in her body language. She was gripping her wand tightly, the whites of her knuckles clearly visible. Her shaking hands coupled with her reddened face and stiff posture made it clear to Draco that he had finally elicited a response from the girl who had, for a long time, become emotionless. His plan was working.

He was getting to her.

"Did I scare you, Granger?" Draco asked, smirking slightly, pulling a cigarette from his breast pocket, lighting it. Hermione's jaw clenched and her breathing pitched slightly. She was trying her best to control the feelings of rage she was experiencing, but slowly, her anger was taking her over.

"I suppose I forgot to announce myself then, didn't I?" Draco questioned, staring intently at the cigarette he had just lit. Hermione stood stone cold in the spot she had been in when he entered, she was vaguely aware of the temperature rising in the room, despite the window that was sitting wide open in the corner.

"Get.out" Hermione said through clenched teeth. She would have said more, but she could barely get two words out without feeling as though she was going to crack open and spill all of her residual rage onto Draco.

He was getting to her.

"Actually, I quite like it here. After all, this is my home, and I can go where I please, when I please." Draco stated simply, taking a long drag from the thin cigarette between his lips. Hermione couldn't help but notice how obnoxiously confidant Draco was, sitting simply with his cigarette in one hand, the other resting on the arm of the chair. It made her blood boil.

He was getting to her.

"Just get out" Hermione repeated, this time with more conviction in her voice. Draco said nothing to this. For a few moments, the only sound that could be heard in the room was Hermione's heavy breathing and the crackling of the burning embers in the fireplace.

"Tell me something Granger, is the reason you've barricaded yourself in this room, with little to no food, and no human contact because you still love your pitiful excuse of a husband?" Draco said rather maliciously. At those words, Hermione's neck stiffened, and her chin rose in the air, as she gripped her wand tighter in her hand. Draco flicked what was remaining of his cigarette into the fireplace. He leaned back into the leather chair, and folded his arms across his chest, still not looking at Hermione. He knew he was hurting her, and it hurt him to do it, so his focus remained on the blazing fire, and the qualities it possessed that reminded him of her. That was his motive. He needed to touch Hermione on a level that would make her feel, so she could relieve herself of some of her anger. Draco knew all too well how unhealthy it was to hold onto your anger, as he had done for so many years with his own father. And somewhat selfishly, Draco wanted to know that answer to the question he had just posed. Did Hermione still love Blaise?

"Well Granger? I'll assume that your silence means yes, you're still in love with your pig of a husband" Before Draco could even finish; Hermione had raised her wand, and sent a mild curse flying his way. Fortunately, Draco had anticipated this response from Hermione, as it was one he himself had used to cope with the anger he felt, so he was prepared with a counter curse.

He was getting to her.

Draco held his wand above his head, ready to counter anymore curses Hermione felt like sending his way. For a long time, the two stood in the cold room staring at one another, neither of their glares faltering. Draco could sense many different emotions coming from the girl standing across from him. He also noticed that her hand, although she tried to steady it, was shaking. Her shoulders were tense and stiff, and her face was void of any colour save for a ghastly white ghost-like tinge.

"Why –"Hermione began, he voice wavering slightly "why are you…" suddenly she stopped, and furrowed her brow slightly, clearly in deep thought.

"Why am I what Granger?" Draco asked. He was so close to cracking her open and allowing her to spill all of her feelings; he couldn't let her back down now, not when he was this close. Hermione, still furrowing her brow, shook her head slightly, and lowered her wand to her side. Draco looked her up and down, wondering if she was giving in to his torment, or merely backing away. He took note of her thin frame, the way her sweater and jeans hung from her body lifelessly. He noticed her eyes, eyes that were once big, russet-coloured and dancing with emotion, and how they were empty and sad looking. It tugged at his emotions slightly, to see her looking so defeated, betrayed. He was starting to wonder if tormenting her in such a way was actually helping her at all, or causing her to recoil emotionally even more then she already had. Still, it was too late to change his plans, he had to push forward.

"Giving up already Granger? I really expected more fight from you; you're almost no fun to torment anymore" He said with a slight drawl in his voice. He smirked before pushing his wand-less hand through his pale blond hair. His grey eyes were still fixated upon her. Hermione pursed her lips slightly, not in a snobby, prissy way, but more to signify her spiraling defeat. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, and it looked as though she was holding back tears.

"Why bother anymore Malfoy?" she said simply, before retiring to her position by the open window. Draco sighed inwardly, hoping she didn't hear his sigh of frustration.

"Why bother what Granger? Why bother living? Breathing? Communicating? Eating?" He said incredulously. Hermione stared out the window for a moment, thinking to herself.

"Yes" she resigned sadly. "Why bother any of that? I'll never be truly free of him, of this. I'm already tainted, damaged, whatever you want to call it…" she placed her hands on her forearms, and rubbed slightly, trying to warm herself up a bit.

"Why bother?" Draco asked angrily "Because if you don't bother Granger, you're letting Zabini win, and you're not the type to back down so easily" he stated firmly, realizing that his plan was slowly crumbling, but his ultimate goal was still within reach.

He was getting to her.

"You don't know me," Hermione said after a moment pause "you've spent all of a few months with me, and you think you can tell me who I am?" she asked, looking directly at him, her face still a ghastly white, and her eyes still void of emotion. When she spoke those few words, Draco felt something inside of his stomach tighten and pull. His jaw clenched, and he felt a twang of hurt inside of himself.

"You can't tell me who I am Malfoy, because I don't even know who I am anymore" she told him plainly, pulling her knees under her chin. Despite the hurt he felt at the words she spoke moments before, Draco still didn't resign from his original plan. He was going to get to her, even if it cost him his relationship with her. At this point, all he wanted for her was some sort of solace… at any cost.

"And who's fault is that?" he questioned, hardening his voice. Hermione's head jerked up slightly as she looked at him oddly.

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief "are you insinuating that _this" _she pointed to her surroundings "is my fault?" she inquired angrily.

"Yes." He said simply, cocking an eyebrow before running his hand through his hair.

"You think I wanted this? You think I wanted a husband that treated me no better then he would treat a mere house elf? Do you think I wanted to completely lose my identity? Or to lose myself in a hopeless marriage? I don't want any of this Malfoy, and I especially don't want to be trapped in a manor with _you!_" She shouted loudly, standing from the window seat.

He had gotten to her.

"No, I don't" he told her simply, smiling slightly at the angry girl standing before him. "And we have to do something about it, and I simply couldn't do anything about it with you moping around all the time" Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" her tone was threatening.

"I mean that I finally shook you out of the self-pitying rut you were in. In the last half hour, you've displayed more emotion then I've seen from you in months. And that's the key to finishing Zabini, you being you, because when you're mad, you're a force to be reckoned with" Draco folded his arms across his chest and stared at her intently. Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly, as her chin rose and her shoulders squared.

"Brilliant plan you self-righteous gi-"before Hermione could finish, her body tensed, and her eyes widened with fear, before she fell to the ground.

* * *

The girl had a pounding headache ringing through her head. She felt as though there was someone inside of her head with a hammer, smashing the mallet against her skull. Her eyes felt heavy, and she felt strangely uneasy. Slowly, she lifted her eyes open, and was greeted by the face of a small house elf dressed in a pink apron. Starry. Hermione groaned before she lifted a hand to her head and felt around for a bump.

"It's about time Granger" came a slick voice from somewhere in the room. Hermione lifted herself slightly from her vertical position to take a look around the room, only to find Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorway, wearing a jet black suit and a well-matching Slytherin green tie.

"Nice to see you too" came Hermione's obviously tired voice. She spoke softly and obviously strained to raise her voice loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Starry, bring me the two potions we discussed earlier and a tall glass of ice water" he told the elf firmly, noticing that Starry was standing beside Hermione's bed, staring at her oddly.

"Yes Master" Starry said happily, bowing her head, allowing her floppy ears to almost completely cover her face.

_Crack!_

The elf was gone. Hermione lay flat again, and sighed heavily. Draco stepped into the room and came to her bedside.

"Another memory Granger?" Draco asked, before pulling a chair beside the bed and sitting down. Hermione complacently placed her hand on her chest and breathed deeply before answering.

"Yes" she said, grimacing slightly, finally able to recall the memories details. Hermione was silent for a few minutes before turning to Draco and looking at him with a furrowed brow and sad eyes. Draco shifted uncomfortably under her sympathetic gaze and loosened his tie.

"You were out for about four hours" he explained, clearing his throat "something came up at work, and I had to step out, so I had Starry keep an eye on you" Draco told her, although she hadn't asked. Hermione nodded, still looking at Draco.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said lightly, frowning slightly. Hermione and Draco hadn't discussed the memories she had witnessed lately, as Hermione hadn't really been communicating with anyone about anything. Draco didn't mind that she didn't bring the memories up, as he knew that many of them would be about the things his father did to him in that room. It was difficult, knowing that at any moment she could see glimpses of his past that he never shared with anyone, parts of his past that he kept completely to himself. He was afraid that she might try to bring it up now that she was feeling more able to communicate.

"Don't" was all he could manage to say. Before Hermione could say anything else, Starry had reappeared in the room, holding a brass tray with a tall glass of ice water and two potion vials. Draco nodded to the elf and instructed her to leave the tray on the table beside Hermione's bed. With that, the elf was gone, leaving the two of them alone again, in their awkward silence.

"Here," Draco said, handing Hermione one of the vials and the glass of water.

"What is it?" she asked him, taking the vial and uncapping it.

"It's a potion that should help with the pain of the headache, which I'm assuming you have after falling the way you did" Hermione nodded to Draco, and quickly downed the liquid, making a sour face before taking a sip of water.

"What's the other one for?" She questioned, sitting up.

"The memories. I had Starry make some alterations to the potion that will hopefully make it work more efficiently and faster" he explained, handing it to her again. Hermione took the vial hesitantly, and stared at it in her hands.

"Malfoy… I don't know… I don't know if this is for the best…" she explained wearily, clutching the vial between her hands. Draco cocked an eyebrow at her and looked at her seriously.

"What do you mean Granger?" he said, a sense of urgency in his voice. Hermione jumped slightly at his tone.

"I just… I just mean that, maybe I was supposed to have this happen to me… maybe it was… meant to be?" she said, her statement becoming more of a question as she finished it.

"What are you on about Granger? You weren't meant to see those things. You were inflicted with a curse, one that will surely defeat you before you even realize its happening"

"I want to figure this out on my own" she started, sitting up and looking at Draco intently "I don't want someone to baby-sit me, or walk me through all of this. I want to figure it out on my own, and work through my problems on my own. I know I'm capable, I just need to pull myself togeth-"before she could finish Draco's fist was slamming against the nigh table beside him.

"Damn it Granger, why are you so bloody fucking persistent?" he asked angrily "I know that you're feeling more yourself, and I know that in time you could probably figure this out on your own, but as much as you want to do this yourself…" he stopped himself before he could finish. Hermione stared at him in disbelief, her big brown eyes wide and filled with question.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"I need you to take that bloody potion. I know you're capable of figuring it out on your own, but I can't wait any longer. Knowing that you're seeing that part of my life… it's fucking killing me" he told her honestly, sitting down in the chair beside her bed again, his head in his hands.

"Knowing that you can see all of that… it's too much to bear. Nobody knew about that, and I wanted to keep it that way. I don't want to have that between us… I don't want that as apart of what we have" Hermione's eyes were wide with shock, as she stared at Draco in disbelief.

"What we have?" she questioned gripping the vial tighter. Draco shifted uncomfortably in the chair, realizing that he had said something he hadn't meant to. Draco merely leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest, not responding to her question.

She was getting to him.

"Malfoy?" she asked again. Still, he said nothing. Hermione pushed the covers from her body, and stood, walking over to Draco, kneeling in front of him, taking note of the look of uncertainty and fear in his eyes. And instead of pushing the subject any further, or saying anything at all, she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him down into a kiss. Draco immediately responded to her lips pressing against his, and stood, pulling her up with him. His arms snaked around her waist, and he pulled her body closer into his. Hermione's free hand traveled from her side up to his face, and she placed a small, cold hand to his face.

Leisurely, the kissing couple, still interlocked, traveled toward Hermione's bed, until Hermione felt the back of her knees touch the soft silk fabric. Hermione's lips traveled from Draco's lips down to his neck, where she rested her head as he slowly supported her body, laying her down on the soft sheets.

She had gotten to him.

**A/n: Woohoo. I put a lot of thought and work into this chapter, so... LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 Broken Glass & Broken Hearts

****

A/N: I'm horrible! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update (although, in comparison to my several month hiatus, this is really that long, but I promised speedy updates!) but here it is. I had this chapter done a while ago, but before I posted it I wanted to have chapter 15 and 16 completed as well. And, chapter 15 is complete, and chapter 16 is almost complete, so all that remains is editing, and once that's completed, I'll post those chapters.

**I just wanted to remind you all of how wonderful you are for sticking with this story through my varying 'breaks' from writing it! You're all going to HATE me for this chapter, but don't worry, more DM/HG romance is to come. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Broken Glass and Broken Hearts

Hermione's small hands traced over the spines of the leather-bound books. She had finally rediscovered the place she once called home, the library. She hadn't visited her coveted spot since her withdrawal from society starting months ago and ending only yesterday. She had always felt a sense of familiarity amongst books. Book and literature were something she understood well, it was something she could grasp easily. Books didn't tell lies, they didn't manipulate or scheme and they didn't betray you. To Hermione, books were understandable and emotionally uncomplicated, and today, she needed to surround herself with something she felt familiar with.

Her hand stopped over the spine of a book with metallic gold engravings that read _memories._ This particular book seemed rather out of place amongst the thousands of other books as it didn't have the author's name on the spine. Curious, Hermione slid the book out of its cozy spot on the shelf. There was a good amount of dust covering the book which told Hermione that the book had been disregarded for years. She opened the book and on the very first page there was a picture of a very pregnant woman wearing a simple black dress and a deep purple pendant around her neck. This was an enchanted picture, but it still had very little movement. The woman simply stood with a hand on her stomach, very rarely moving. The picture was of interest to Hermione as the face of the woman had been singed so her features were no longer visible. Hermione turned the page and was greeted by a picture of a young blond with startlingly deep grey eyes wearing a smug looking smirk. Hermione recognized the young boy as Draco Malfoy. He was holding a broom and looked no older then seven.

Hermione would have continued looking through the books, but she was revisited with the thoughts of waking up this morning completely alone. She had shared the night with Draco and awoke this morning, wearing nothing and completely alone in her bed. She couldn't understand why he had rushed off so quickly, or why he hadn't bothered waking her to tell her he was leaving. It bothered her slightly, but she figured he most likely had work to do at his office building. She had spent a good portion of the morning savoring the large breakfast Starry had presented her with. It felt good to properly nourish her body for the first time in a long time.

Hermione's thoughts traveled to earlier the night before; when Draco had told her the reasons he needed her to drink the memory potion. As much as she wanted to start fighting her own battles, she respected Draco's wishes, and figured she had enough to deal with anyway. She closed the book on her lap and slid it back into its former spot on the shelf.

Hermione uncapped the vial Draco had Starry place on her nightstand the night before. She swirled the deep mauve liquid around and stared at it before slowly raising it to her lips. But before she could allow the liquid to drop into her mouth, her body stiffened and her eyes widened as she watched the vial fall to the floor. She could feel the onset of another memory, and with her last bit of remaining strength she made crawled to her bed and laid down, readying herself for what was to come.

And while she was in the throws of another violent memory, the purple liquid lay on the floor, along with shining shards of glass.

* * *

_"You're a disappointment boy!" came the booming voice of Lucius Malfoy. A stoic looking Draco was hunched over in the corner, leaning against the wall, grasping his stomach. _

_"You've allowed a filthy mudblood to lay her hand on you, and you didn't retaliate? You're despicable" he spat, pulling his wand from within his walking stick, pointing it toward Draco. Lucius flicked his wand ever so slightly and muttered something under his breath, and Draco's body flew into a vertical position and his eyes widened. He inhaled sharply, and he clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth, preparing himself for whatever his father was about to do to him. _

_"Now Draco, I will lay my hands on you, and you will respond exactly as you did when that mudblood hit you" Lucius threw his wand to the ground, and untied his robes from his body, throwing it to the ground as well. He began rolling up his sleeves, and walking in the direction of Draco. _

* * *

Draco casually leaned against the doorway of Hermione's room. He was watching her sleep, watching her chest rise and fall, and her eyes occasionally flutter open, revealing their beautiful brown colour. He noticed that her sleep seemed slightly disturbed, as she was tossing and turning more often then usual. As he watched her, he was reminded of the night they shared together. He was reminded of her soft lips against his and her willingness to please him. He remembered the way her nails dug into his back as his hands were gliding over every crevice of her body. He remembered the way it felt to claim her as his, to hold her in his arms… and he also remembered watching her fall asleep, as his thoughts continued to wander. He wondered as he lay next to her what the answer to his earlier question was. Did she still love Zabini? It killed him to think of having her while she still loved the very person who had nearly destroyed her. He couldn't bare the thought of being with her while she still loved him.

He had left early that morning for work. It wasn't a necessity, as he only had a very small amount of work to complete, but he needed to be away from her for some time to think. He felt conflicted, as he was sure he was falling in love with her, but he didn't want to fall for someone that was in love with someone else. That's why he was leaning against her door, watching her sleep. He was waiting for her to wake, so he could get an answer to his question.

Draco walked into the room and toward the chair in front of the fire, and that was when he saw it. The vial of the potion he had made for Hermione was smashed on the floor beside her bed. Draco's blood began to boil. She had gone against his wishes, and decided to figure out a way to cure herself on her own. She had completely disregarded how important it was to him that she took the potion that he made. Draco's hands balled into fists, and his jaw clenched. He pulled his wand from his robe, and waved it toward the mess of glass and potion on the floor, and as he did so, the shards of glass and the potion magically disappeared.

Draco had found what he came for. An answer. It wasn't an answer to the question of whether or not she loved Zabini, but it was an answer all the same. She didn't love him. He was most likely someone she turned to so she could keep her mind off Zabini. He was being used, and he didn't like it. Of course though, Draco was completely wrong. Hermione really was falling in love with him, and the vial had been smashed when she had fallen into the grips of another memory. But Draco didn't know that, and he had already formed his own ideas about what had happened.

* * *

Again, the girl awoke with a throbbing headache and stiffness throughout her entire body. That memory had taken a lot out of her, and as she peered to the window in the room, she noticed that it was completely dark outside. She must have been out for hours. She rubbed her head thoughtfully; pushing her silky honey-coloured hair from her face, wondering what she had been doing just before the memory had taken her. She reached a hand to her neck, and began to rub it, in slow circles, trying to eliminate some of the stiffness she felt.

She remembered being in the library earlier that morning, and she remembered finding a book that was much like a photo album. She also remembered the night before, the night she shared with Draco. And slowly, she recalled holding the vial in her hand, and bringing it to her lips, before watching it smash to the floor.

After the last memory she had suffered, she had completely lost the desire to figure out a solution to the lingering charm on her own. Although she was going to take the potion either way, for Draco's sake, she now more then ever felt desperate to put an end to the effects of the lingering charm. She needed to find Draco, and ask him to make another batch of the potion for her.

Hermione had searched nearly the entire manor. She looked for Draco in all his usual haunts; his office, the library, the sitting room, his bedroom, but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, after what felt like hours of searching, she found him in a long winding hallway, leaning against the doorway of the room that had inflicted Hermione with the lingering charm in the first place. He had a serious look on his face, with his arms folded across his chest, and his brow furrowed.

"Malfoy?" came Hermione's soft voice, as she slowly approached him, still aware of the throbbing pain in her head. Draco didn't respond to Hermione whatsoever. He barely looked her way.

"Malfoy… are you alright?" she questioned, still approaching him slowly. Still, she elicited no response from him. She stood behind him, his form strong and towering over hers. She placed a small hand on his arm, and leaned her head against his back. She immediately felt him stiffen as she made contact with him.

"Don't touch me, Granger" his voice was low, and ominous, and it frightened Hermione. She was absolutely confused, as only the night before he had been yearning for her touch, inviting it greedily. And now, his voice was hard and low, and he was refusing her touch altogether. Hermione backed away from him, still trying to process what was going on.

"What in Merlin's name is your problem Malfoy?" she questioned angrily, her back against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. There was a long pause before he turned to face her and spoke.

"You" he stated simply, looking at her, his cold grey eyes void of emotion.

"You're my problem Granger. I've asked very little of you, and allowed you to stay in my home, and offered you my protection and help. And you continuously insult me with your persistence to completely defy anything I've asked of you. And I've asked very little. You're ungrateful and everywhere you go, you invite trouble with you. You've caused me nothing but trouble since you've been here, not to mention my friendship with a man I once called a best friend" he told her, his pointed chin high in the air as his voice was low and threatening. He hadn't meant half of the things he had said, but he was hurt and angry. He had convinced himself that he was unlovable, and that Hermione, in refusing to take the potion, had also refused him as well. He said what he did to hurt her, and it had worked.

Hermione's chin quivered as her eyes welled up with tears. She was desperate to hold back her tears, to prove to Draco that he wasn't affecting her as much as he was. She was also trying to prove to herself, that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't falling in love with him. But as she turned and walked away from him, leaving him alone in the hallway, she felt a familiar pain in her heart that told her she was _already_ in love with him.

* * *

Hermione looked around the gorgeous room that she had for months, called home. She had slept very little the night before, as her argument with Draco had left her spinning. He had very clearly conveyed that he didn't love her. She had no clue why he had spoken of her constant persistence to do the opposite of what he asked. She had concluded that it had been an easy excuse to get rid of her. She felt angry and used. She felt heartbroken all over again, just as she had with Blaise.

Although, this kind of heartbroken felt much different then it had with Blaise. Blaise had broken her heart by laying his hands on her and being adulterous, not by denying her love as Draco had. She knew Blaise still loved her, despite how horribly he had abused her and treated her. But she couldn't say the same for Draco. He had made it clear that she was no longer welcome in his home.

That was why she had woken up at sunrise, and began packing her belongings. She had taken very little with her, only a few articles of clothing and a few personal possessions. But she wanted to leave as early as possible, she wanted to leave without seeing Draco and the smug look on his face as she walked out of his home, and out of his life. She figured that he really hadn't changed from their days at Hogwarts. She knew that he had genuinely felt something for her, and that their friendship had been genuine, but she had reduced his actions to his inability to share anything beyond intimacy with a person. Hermione felt he was incapable of loving.

But sadly, they were both mistaken. He was capable of loving her, and he did love her, but felt that she didn't love him. And she did love him, and hadn't defied his wishes in any way. It was a simple misunderstanding that was driving the two apart.

* * *

Draco stood at the top of the marble stair case and watched as Hermione struggled with her bags toward the front door. He watched her as she pulled a denim coat over her thin form, as she gazed around the manor, seemingly saying goodbye to everything that had happened here. And he didn't stop her when she opened the door, and walked down the pathway, and out of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Let me know by... REVIEWING!**

**And now for some well-deserved reader thank-you's: m, SeanEmma4Evr (I've missed you!), Dracoshott28 (you're awesome), Aastha Panit, reader101, junebride (yes, they sure did!), Annaleah (hey you!), Nikki-4, boricuamami1987, mrs.twizzler, She-Ninja (thank you for that LOVELY review! I honestly think that made my week!), Kit-catt99**


End file.
